Twenty Questions
by CitrusCactus
Summary: XY the Series: A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY(Z) speculation. Almost all chapters rated for general audiences, except where noted.
1. Initial I: Sight

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** K  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _Author's Note: This story has been in the works for a long time_ _— in fact, some of these chapters began as the very first Diodeshipping scenes I ever tried to write! Basically, I wanted to show the slow evolution of Ash and Clemont's relationship over time, and present my hopefully-plausible headcanon for how they could end up together (in a universe that is very nearly the one presented in the dub, with some minor tweaks here and there for the sake of artistic & romantic license).  
_

 _This fic is still largely experimental because it represents a departure from my usual writing style, but in the end, I do hope someone out there enjoys reading all of my mushy fangirl feelings for these boys. That said, on with the show!_

* * *

 **Initial, Part 1: Sight**

"Big brother? What are you staring at?"

Clemont hadn't really heard Bonnie's question at first. All of his thoughts were still focused on the person who had just strolled confidently through the hustle and bustle surrounding Prism Tower, right into the center of the plaza.

He was a Pokémon trainer and he was here to challenge the Lumiose City gym, that much Clemont could tell— from the pack on his back to the Pikachu perched comfortably on his shoulder to the way his eyes were fixed intently on the double-wide doors leading to the very heart of the tower. Clemont had probably seen hundreds like him before (though usually under different circumstances), so at first he wasn't really sure why this particular trainer had been so quick to catch his eye. Something about his appearance and mannerisms marked him as a foreigner, Clemont supposed. Maybe it was his gait, or his clothes, or the way he swung his arms. Or maybe...

The trainer had stopped walking, just a few paces in front of the siblings. For the space of a heartbeat he stood there, straight-backed and still, sizing up the full height of the tower— as if, in that brief instant, he was considering challenging the building itself to a battle, to see which one of them would crumble first. But then the moment passed. The trainer bounded forward, running the rest of the way toward his goal, throwing open the doors leading inside...

And then he was gone.

"Clemont?"

Clemont snapped back to himself. "S-sorry, Bonnie. I was… distracted."

If Bonnie noticed the slight tremor in his voice, she didn't say anything. "You saw that boy with the Pikachu, right?"

Clemont nodded. Would it have even been possible to miss him?

"Do you think he'll be OK in there?" She looked worried, and Clemont knew she was just as concerned for the trainer's Pokémon as she was for the trainer himself.

Clemont considered this. The boy looked like he could handle himself, no doubt, but since the situation inside the tower was most definitely outside Clemont's control, nothing was guaranteed— and besides, he still had no idea how he was going to get either of them back into the gym anyway. But he could tell, somehow, that it was important for him to be here. It was important for both of them to be _right here_ , just in case his suspicions were correct. If the boy wasn't from around here, if he had just arrived in Kalos, if he didn't have any badges to his name... Clemont was unsure about so many things right now, but after laying eyes on that trainer, there was at least one thing he knew with absolute, unwavering certainty.

There was no way he was going to let his foolish mistake break someone with such indomitable spirit.

"If you help me keep an eye out, I'm sure there's something we can do for him," Clemont said with a reassuring smile. "C'mon, Bonnie, let's go."

And so Clemont, possessed of a new purpose, readjusted his own pack and began to walk right up to the base of the tower, Bonnie trotting along determinedly in his wake.


	2. Initial II: Sound

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** K  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 **Initial, Part 2: Sound**

"Ash, NO!"

He saw it before he really registered what was happening, and all he could do was yell out in panic. Garchomp seemed to be fine, and yet Pikachu was falling, and Ash had launched himself headfirst off the platform after him. Both Pokémon and trainer were now plummeting downward through the empty air, and Clemont's heart seemed to stop when he realized he was too far away to do anything about it this time...

And then it was all over in a flash of fire and blazing heat. Ash and Pikachu were safe, and Clemont finally found himself breathing again, if only a little.

Bonnie pulled him to his feet and they started back down the way they had come, racing down Prism Tower's seemingly endless flights of stairs and scrabbling over the remainder of rubble until they were on solid ground at last. Clemont was bent double, lungs empty, legs aching, his entire body shaking in equal parts residual shock and relief. He could still hear the wind howling in his ears, his own gasps as he struggled for air, the sirens and helicopters and Officer Jenny's voice on the megaphone and then...

"Hey, Clemont, are you OK?"

It was quiet, it was concerned, it was somehow enough to drown out everything else around him. Clemont swallowed through a dry mouth, managing to look up long enough to see the outstretched hand and the look of worry on Ash's face, both of which were enough to take him completely by surprise.

"Um, y-yeah," he said, embarrassed, trying to straighten up a little. _He_ hadn't just risked his life to save a fellow living creature; such a question seemed wasted on him. "But, um... s-shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

Ash rubbed his nose. "Me? Nah, I'm fine. Couldn't be better! Hey, can you believe that Blaziken though? Mega-evolution, wow! I sure hope I can see that again someday!" The tone of Ash's voice had gone from concerned to carefree in an instant, and as he kept talking, all Clemont could do was stare. Seriously, who _was_ this kid? What kept him going? Now more than ever, Clemont was filled with the overwhelming desire to _know_.

Looking back on it later, the decision he came to that night was one of the easiest he had ever made.


	3. Initial III: Smell

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** K  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 **Initial, Part 3: Smell**

What did Ash smell like?

Now _that_ was a weird question. It had sprung into Clemont's mind, unbidden, as they made camp that night under the leafy canopy of Santalune Forest.

Honestly, it wasn't something Clemont had ever given much thought to, what people smelled like. But since he was attempting to quantify everything he had been learning while traveling with Ash, it seemed like a valid line of inquiry.

Perhaps.

Of course, he already knew there was no single answer to the question, because it largely depended on what Ash was doing at the time. Most hours of the day, Ash smelled like dirt and sweat and Pikachu dander. After training, he usually smelled a bit like grass and leaves, with an underpinning of something sweeter. Berries. On laundry day, he smelled a lot like the detergent Clemont had brought from home. And right now, as they were getting ready for bed, he smelled quite unmistakably of toothpaste. None of these scents were remarkable when taken by themselves, and yet... there was always something different about them when they came from Ash. Clemont wondered if it was just part of Ash's inherent makeup, to take these things— a smell, a battle strategy, a wink, a smile— and make them uniquely his own.

He got into his sleeping bag, shrugging to himself. Maybe it was only the sort of thing someone who had been paying as close attention as Clemont had would ever notice. Maybe it wasn't really there at all, and he was simply imagining it. And why did it matter so much to him anyway?

Ash rolled over in their tent to face him, grinning broadly, and Clemont's nostrils were once again filled with that strangely irresistible combination of Ash-and-toothpaste.

"G'night, Clemont!"

"Good night, Ash."

 _Well,_ Clemont thought, taking off his glasses and placing them next to his pillow— _I still have time to figure it out._

And with that, he found himself drifting off to sleep, looking forward to all that might be waiting in store for him tomorrow. New places, new inventions, new Pokémon...

And Ash.


	4. Initial IV: Taste

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** K  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _Author's Note: Hello all! I apologize for the somewhat lackluster start, but I did mention this fic would be about slow development, didn't I? :) If you were keeping track, previous chapters took place around episodes 1, 2, and 4, and this one is sometime between episodes 7 and 8. Hopefully things will be picking up speed from here, but I am still playing with the tone for later chapters so I can't quite promise anything yet_ _— but for now, please accept more guilt-ridden/low-self-esteem Clemont feelings._

* * *

 **Initial, Part 4: Taste**

Not even a full week into their journey, Clemont had come to a realization.

He could really get _used_ to this.

Their little party was definitely beginning to find its stride. Ash had been walking with an extra spring in his step ever since his hard-earned victory against Viola, and (save for the occasional distraction) was anticipating his next gym battle with the full essence of his being. With so many new Pokémon to brush and feed and shower with affection and special treats, Bonnie was in her element, and Clemont could hardly remember a time when he had seen her look happier. Serena was a welcome addition to the group as well, navigating them along the most direct route to Cyllage City and providing some much-needed female companionship for Bonnie besides. And as for Clemont, well...

He was cooking. He was inventing. He was experiencing so many new things and feeling really, truly useful— no, better than useful: he felt _alive_. An overly-heavy backpack was hardly a burden when compared to the many joys that could be found in the lifestyle of a journeying Pokémon trainer. And of course, everything he could attribute to this newfound feeling of satisfaction to came full circle back to Ash, his support, his attitude, and his drive.

"Hey Clemont, thanks again for your help with all the Rhyhorn back there," Ash said.

Clemont blinked, recalling their most recent run-in with Team Rocket. "It was no big deal, really. Bunnelby, Serena, and Fennekin were the ones putting in all of the hard work, I just... supplied some hardware."

"Yeah, but honestly, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't been there t'realize somethin' was wrong in the first place? Hey, next time we take a break, you wanna have a Pokémon battle? I'd love to run Fletchling against Bunnelby, an' see what they both can do!"

"All right, sure." Clemont could feel himself smiling. Of course, he wanted to spend as much time with Ash as possible, in the name of scientific research. The more he could observe of how Ash approached Pokémon battles and life in general, the more he would be able to learn for himself. But lately he suspected there might be another reason. It was entirely possible that— and it was here that Clemont had to perform a little bit of guesswork in an attempt to understand his own feelings, but... maybe the reason he _enjoyed_ spending time with Ash had to do with the fact that Ash was, quite frankly, one of the most enthusiastic, genuine, and straightforward people Clemont had ever met.

Would Ash's opinion of him change when he found out Clemont was a gym leader?

Clemont couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt. He _should_ tell Ash the truth, he knew that without question. He'd had ample opportunity since they'd left Santalune City, but... somehow the moment never felt quite right. He and Bonnie were on Ash's journey now. The problems at the gym rested solely on Clemont's shoulders, he should continue to bear them alone— and that included any consequences resulting from his continued silence.

Clemont bit down on his tongue, reaffirming his decision to keep quiet a little while longer. _He_ didn't want to be the one to wake them from this strange and wonderful dream they'd all been sharing. He didn't want to think about a time in the not-too-distant future when Ash might not be looking at him with the same open and accepting expression on his face.

Not yet.


	5. Initial V: Touch

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** K  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _Spoiler alert: this fic is going to contain more than 20 questions. I don't recommend that you actually try to keep count :)_

* * *

 **Initial, Part 5: Touch**

The battle was, at long last, won. Clembot had been defeated, the passphrase remembered, and all of his Pokémon were in good health and more than happy to see him again. The Lumiose City gym was his once more, and Ash let out a great whoop of joy as he ran forward and wrapped an arm wholeheartedly around Clemont's shoulders.

Clemont staggered for an instant, thrown off balance by the sudden and unexpected contact. He was just as surprised by the gesture as he was by the warm and welcoming atmosphere of congratulations he had suddenly found himself in. Surely he didn't deserve all of this, right? It had been a group effort, a goal achieved after a lot of hard work that wouldn't have even been possible had he tried to attempt it by himself. Was everything he was experiencing right now even real? But Clemont could feel the well-packed earth of the battlefield beneath his feet, the comforting weight of the wild-haired boy leaning into him, and Pikachu's tiny paws warm and tickling against the back of his neck, so... yes, surely it _had_ to be real, after all.

 _Is this what it really means to have friends?_ Clemont wondered. _That they're willing to stand by you, give you that extra push, and accept everything about you, strengths, weaknesses, mistakes, and all?_ The people he considered friends from the past, at school, at the Academy and at this very gym, had given him all those things too, but...

Somehow, it was nothing like this.

Clemont looked up, somewhat awkwardly, due to Ash's insistence that he remain hunched over in this peculiar but not-at-all-unpleasant headlock. He saw that Ash's smile was as big as it had ever been, and Clemont knew that was all he needed for an answer. He felt his heart start to beat just a little bit faster as a strange heat that had nothing to do with exhaustion or shame overtook his face, and wondered what name, exactly, could be given to the thing he was feeling at this particular moment.

Ash really didn't hate him. He and Ash were _friends_. The dream wasn't over; in fact, it was quite possibly just beginning. This strange feeling that he couldn't quite name, warm and wide and somehow bigger than Clemont himself knew he could be, would continue to live on. And somehow, the young inventor was beginning to realize that maybe _that_ was the most important outcome of today's events, after all.

All the while, Ash just smiled.


	6. Interlude I: Pikachu

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** K  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _And now for something a little different._

* * *

 **Interlude I: Pikachu**

"What do you think, Pikachu? Does it look OK?" The blond inventor knelt down in the grass to give the electric rodent an easy path to climb up his arm, and the two of them examined the savory stew Clemont had been preparing for dinner. Bonnie and Serena were off in the forest gathering materials for a small bonfire they had planned for later that night, and Ash was nowhere to be seen.

Pikachu gripped the crook of Clemont's arm through the fabric of his jumpsuit, leaning forward and sniffing delicately before giving his opinion.

"Pi-pi-KAA, pikachu!"

Clemont grinned. "Well, I'm very glad to hear it!" He retrieved a ladle from the nearby table and began to stir his concoction, making sure it was heated evenly throughout. Pikachu jumped down from his arm and sat on the table, continuing to keep Clemont company while he finalized dinner preparations.

Clemont scooped up a spoonful of stew and tasted it, his eyes focused on nothing in particular. "Hmm. Could still use some more salt though. And… yes, maybe a bit more pepper. I seem to recall Ash likes it spicy."

Clemont added the seasoning and continued stirring, watching the gently bubbling surface with an increasingly preoccupied look on his face. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and subdued, talking more to himself than the Pokémon he was addressing.

"Ash is really an incredible person, isn't he, Pikachu?"

Pikachu looked at him with bright, inquisitive eyes. His ears and tail twitched and he vocalized happily, echoing Clemont's statement in the affirmative.

Clemont reduced heat on the pot, temporarily lost in thought. He was still trying to understand his own feelings and motivations, and possibly Ash's as well.

"It's just... I can't help but notice. He's always so accepting and supportive. Does he always act that way around his friends, or is he only like that—" and here Clemont could feel his heart fluttering inexplicably in his chest again, as he finally voiced a thought that had been hovering in the back of his mind ever since their most recent visit to Lumiose City— "is he only like that... around me?"

Pikachu thought about this for a bit. It was a question that didn't have a simple yes-or-no answer, that was for sure. He waved his tail by way of apology and attempted to explain what he knew of his trainer's feelings. When Clemont looked confused, he leapt lightly to the young gym leader's shoulder and nuzzled his neck reassuringly.

Clemont smiled, scratching Pikachu behind the ears and gently pressing his chin into the Pokémon's soft fur. "I really do wish I could understand you. One of these days I'm definitely going to have to work all the bugs out of that Pokémon translator," he said, laughing. "Hey, would you mind going to look for Ash and the girls for me? Dinner's almost ready."

Pikachu nodded and ran off, leaving Clemont to wonder if he was teetering on the precipice of some important pseudo-scientific discovery. Of course there was a part of him that was perfectly content with the way things were, but that seemed to be increasingly at odds with the part of him that wanted to know as much about himself as possible... and _that_ seemed to be linked irrevocably with how he felt about Ash, and what Ash thought of him. Granted, there was still something inside him that was afraid of what might happen if he pushed either of them too hard, but...

No. If anything, Ash had been giving him the courage to tackle problems like this. In the name of self-improvement, Clemont would try to understand his own feelings, whatever they might be. He would make an effort to seek answers for the questions he had, both about himself, and about Ash. It was as simple as that.

And with that decision made, he turned his full attention back to dinner.

* * *

It didn't take the little Pokémon long to find its trainer. Ash was sitting on a grassy cliff looking out onto the wide valley below, the sun low on the horizon and suffusing everything with the orange glow of sunset. When Ash heard the scampering footfalls of his partner, he turned to face him, smiling.

"What do you think, Pikachu? Isn't this a beautiful spot?"

"Pika!"

Ash looked back out at the scene in front of him, the wind blowing through his hair. "It really is amazing that Clemont's the Lumiose City gym leader, isn't it, Pikachu?"

"Pikaa," came the agreeable reply. Ash reached down and started absentmindedly stroking Pikachu's back, from his head all the way down to the base of his tail. Looking back, the dark-haired boy was really, _really_ impressed with everything he'd seen Clemont do these past few days. He hoped Clemont knew it too, although he didn't really understand why that was so important to him right now. All Ash knew for certain was that it was an awful lot of _fun_ to be traveling with someone like Clemont— someone his own age, who was kind and smart, and good at cooking and science and Pokémon battles...

Yeah.

"I really must be the luckiest guy in Kalos right now," Ash said, with an uncharacteristically thoughtful air.

Pikachu blinked. Ash didn't often have contemplative moments like this. But now, the electric mouse was pretty sure he knew exactly what his trainer was getting at.

"Pikapi, pika-pi-KAA, pikachu!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, buddy, that's what I meant— of course we _both_ are, me 'n you!" Ash said, correcting himself. "Hey, why don't we go back down to camp? It smells like dinner's ready, an' I'm sure it's gonna be delicious!"

As he climbed up Ash's outstretched arm, Pikachu couldn't help shaking his head a little. Of course, _that_ wasn't what he'd said to Ash at all. But the little Pokémon couldn't exactly say he was surprised. He and Ash really were of one mind about most things, but his trainer had always had difficulty picking up some cues _,_ from both people and Pokémon alike. And honestly, it seemed to Pikachu that Clemont was very similar in that regard.

Well, maybe these humans would figure it out for themselves one of these days.

Maybe.


	7. Inquiry I: Who

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** K  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _This chapter seemed a bit obvious, but it had to be done!_

* * *

 **Inquiry, Part 1: Who**

It was an innocent question. Clemont hadn't meant to imply anything by it, only remark on a peculiar inconsistency he had noticed in Ash's behavior.

"Ash? We've been to visit Professor Sycamore's lab twice now..."

"Yeah?"

"They do a lot of scientific research there."

"Yeah."

"So, um... how come you only get really excited about science when it involves one of my inventions?"

Ash hesitated, as if he had never really thought about this before.

"Oh," he said, placing a hand at the base of his neck. "I dunno. That stuff is all pretty cool, I guess. But Professor Sycamore and every other Pokémon professor I've ever met is mostly interested in theories and observations and studyin' and... stuff. That's their version of science. But yours is... I dunno, more about doing and building and solvin' problems and creating things no one has ever seen before! I guess that's a lot more exciting to me than tryin' to understand why stuff is the way it is, or somethin'."

Clemont blinked in surprise. He hadn't been expecting to receive such a direct answer, somehow.

But Ash wasn't finished. His train of thought had picked up steam and was continuing to barrel down the track, his voice growing more assured with each passing moment. "Yeah! An' what's best of all is that every one of your inventions comes directly from _you_ — your head, your hands, even your heart! You put everything you have into each and every one of them, no matter what! So when I say science is amazing, I guess…" and here he faltered. "I guess what I'm really sayin' is that… well, _you're_ amazing, Clemont."

"Oh." Every half-reasonable or coherent thing Clemont had been planning to say might as well have fallen out of his head at that point. His mind was completely blank, save for a few remaining vestiges of politeness that told him he had to say something. _Anything._ "Uh… _oh_. O-OK then! I wasn't looking for… I just— I had been wondering. So… thanks?"

Ash looked uncertain, even apologetic, as he attempted to read Clemont's expression.

"Is that… all right?" he asked tentatively.

"What?" Clemont asked. "Oh— y-yeah. Of course it is, that's fine, it's… yes. Absolutely!"

Ash was immediately relieved. "Oh good! Well then… I'm gonna go do some trainin', OK? See ya later!"

Clemont's brain was still attempting to scrape up the broken fragments of thought that would allow him to act like a normal human being again, but he did manage to send Ash off with a small smile and feeble wave. "Great! Well, good luck, and let me know if you need… anything?"

Ash's shot him one of those endearingly crooked smiles and disappeared into the forest, leaving Clemont to ponder everything that had just happened.

Ash had paid him a direct compliment. And in receiving it, Clemont had turned into a nervous, stammering wreck.

Seriously, what in the world was _wrong_ with him?!


	8. Inquiry II: What

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (UPDATED):** T  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _Bumping the rating up to "T" here, for... innuendo? *hides* I hope Clemont's lesson makes sense; I've soldered printed circuit boards before, but I'm assuming that know-how is not common knowledge.  
_

* * *

 **Inquiry, Part 2: What**

"Hey Clemont! What'cha workin' on?"

Clemont looked up from where he was sitting in the grass to meet a pair of intrigued amber eyes. "Nothing much, really," he confessed, wiping a sleeve across his forehead and examining the circuit board he was assembling. "Just something that might come in handy in the future."

"Oh wow, that's awesome!" Clemont's mouth twitched as he resumed his work, while Ash continued to watch him for a few minutes.

"Will you teach me how to do that?" Ash asked at last.

Clemont blinked up at him. No one had ever asked him that before. But of course Ash's sudden interest was more than enough to put a smile on his face. "All right, sure!" He let Ash take his place in front of the board and knelt down beside him.

Ash listened as patiently as he could while Clemont explained how you had to take these little electrical parts with little metal pins on them, stick them through the correct holes on the board, and use a wand-like device called a soldering iron to melt the solder into the hole, thereby creating a contact between the part and the board.

"So you're basically just... gluing stuff together with metal?" Ash asked, trying to make sure he understood.

Clemont beamed. "That's pretty much the idea! Let's see, what else do you need to know...? Oh yeah, don't be alarmed when the solder starts smoking, and try not to breathe in the fumes." He handed Ash the soldering iron and a spool of solder. "So... do you want to try it on your own, or do you want me to help you out while you get the hang of it?"

Ash glanced at the implements in his hands with a look of slight trepidation. "Er... I'm still not too sure about this. I think I might need your help, jus' to get started."

"Oh! Um, OK," Clemont took a deep breath, but managed an encouraging smile as he sidled around behind Ash and placed a hand over each of his. "Is this OK?" Clemont asked, trying to keep his mind on the board in front of them and not the position he suddenly found himself in.

"Um, y-yeah," Ash said. Clemont's chest was pressed ever-so-slightly into the curve of his back, and the inventor's hands were warm and confident as they moved Ash's closer to the surface of the board. Ash breathed out slowly, relaxing into the motion. Somehow, this felt... really nice.

"First the solder, then the iron," Clemont was saying into his ear. "Just a quick, light touch is all it takes." Clemont's movements were gentle but firm, and Ash allowed his hands to be guided around the circuit board, inwardly marveling at how simple it all was. Here they were, creating dozens of contact points together with nothing more than a combination of electricity and heat. Ash could feel his heart beating rhythmically in his chest and the measured pulse of his breathing, realizing that whenever he inhaled, it was timed almost perfectly with Clemont's own. The two boys continued to work like this in silence, leaving behind a trail of glittering metal in their wake.

"So Ash," Clemont said after a time, "are you ready to give it a try by yourself?"

"Huh?" As Ash felt Clemont's hands leave his and the other boy scoot back around to his side, he found himself wishing they could have stayed like that a lot longer. But still he nodded, gripping the soldering iron in one hand and the spool of solder in the other, regarding the circuit board like a well-known adversary. "Yeah, sure— you bet!"

However, Ash quickly discovered the task wasn't as easy now as it had been with Clemont there to direct him. The microchip he was supposed to be working on was _tiny_ , and so were the holes he was aiming for. Plus, the harder he tried, the more difficult it was for him to keep his hands from shaking.

Ash took another steadying breath, trying to adopt Clemont's calm demeanor. "OK, so I put the solder on the hole like this, and then I lightly touch the tip…" The iron came down unsteadily as Ash remembered that Clemont was watching him rather intensely. _Clemont_. "And then I just... o-oh— oh no!" The hot iron came in contact with the solder rather more abruptly than Ash had intended, and he winced as a huge glob of liquid metal melted on the backside of the board. "I-I'm sorry, Clemont! It all happened so fast!"

Clemont's eyes flicked from Ash to the board, and for an instant, Ash thought the other boy might have looked a little pink around the ears. "Wha...? Oh— n-no worries, Ash. As it just so happens, I have _this_ ," Clemont produced yet another spool consisting of flat braided copper, and smiled good-naturedly. "A _de_ soldering wick. We can reheat what's on the board and clean up the excess solder with this." With Clemont telling Ash exactly where to put the iron, the wick worked just like a sponge, and together they made quick work of the accident.

"See?" Clemont said when they were done. "Not so bad, right? Do you want to try that again?"

Ash stood up and brushed off his pants, still a little embarrassed. "N-no, it's OK. Honestly, I'm not really sure I'm cut out for this kind of thing. But," he added, "it was still kinda fun! I wouldn't mind trying again sometime, if you didn't mind... helping me out s'more?"

Clemont looked up at him. "All right then, it's a deal! We'll turn you into a soldering master yet," he said.

He watched as Ash readjusted his cap and strode away back to camp. Clemont's face was decidedly warm now, and he realized he must be blushing for certain. Despite his best efforts to remain composed, he was pretty sure that soldering lesson had left him more confused than ever.

Friends, he told himself. He and Ash were just _friends_.

...Right?


	9. Inquiry III: When

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** T  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 **Inquiry, Part 3: When**

Clemont rummaged through his medical supplies, desperate to find something that would help him treat Ash's face. Pikachu's relentless attacks had definitely taken a toll on him, and while the scratches Meowth had left weren't deep, they still looked red, raw, and prone to infection.

"Here," Clemont said, taking out a spray bottle of antiseptic and a sterilized cloth wrapped in plastic. "I can apply this, but… it's not going to be pleasant."

Ash nodded resolutely. "Yeah, I know." He sat down on a wide, dilapidated plinth, and Clemont joined him soon after. Those scratches had happened here, in this very room: a safeguard against the mesmerizing influence of Malamar. After the sinister Pokémon had destroyed its ultimate weapon and fled, Team Rocket decided to beat a tactical retreat, leaving Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and the former Madam X to assess the damage around the radio observatory. Serena and Bonnie stayed behind to make sure the remaining Pokémon were well enough to resume their lives in the wild, while the boys offered to go back inside with Officer Jenny to see if they could salvage any evidence of Malamar's presence or gain some insight into its master plan. But when Ash and Clemont once again stumbled upon this museum-like room full of crumbling planetary models and tarnished plaques, Clemont insisted they take a break so he could do something about Ash's injuries.

Clemont ripped open the plastic and sprayed some antiseptic on the cloth, touching it to one of the cuts on Ash's cheek. The dark-haired boy gave a hiss of pain, but Clemont didn't take his hand away.

"I'm sorry, Ash," he said quietly, knowing it wouldn't be much help.

Ash winced again, but managed a look of understanding. "It's OK, Clemont. I appreciate you doin' this. An' I'm really glad Meowth was there to give me these, or else…" he trailed off, and Clemont knew that Ash, like him, was trying his hardest not to think about the "or else." They sat in silence for a while, while Clemont continued to dab at Ash's face as carefully as he could.

"Hey Clemont… are _you_ OK?" asked Ash in a low voice, catching his eye in the dim light for a moment. "I mean, did it hurt or anything, when Malamar…?"

Clemont hesitated. He had tried not to think about _that_ either, any more than he absolutely had to. There were still a number of large, fuzzy gaps in his memory, even though Ash had done a lot to fill him in on what happened. But here, in this quiet, dusty room of collapsed planets and stars, it was easy for Clemont to cast his mind back to when Malamar had first started to take control of him.

"No, Ash," he admitted. "No, it didn't hurt. In a way, it... it didn't really feel like anything at all." Clemont lowered his eyes as this cold, unsettling realization hit him in the chest and dripped slowly down into his stomach. "I was there, but I wasn't really _there_ , you know? Malamar was making me walk and talk, and could pull little bits of information out of my head like names and faces, but none of it _meant_ anything to me anymore. I had just… forgotten." He had a vague recollection of how he, Bonnie, and Serena had descended on an unhypnotized Ash and Meowth, how he had seen Ash, _recognized_ him, but only as an automaton might recognize its next objective. _Red hat, blue jacket, Ash Ketchum, restrain, restrain, restrain_ — any part of him that would have protested at this, yelled and pleaded and struggled to make it stop (" _No, this is Ash... no, you can't do this to him... no, you CAN'T!_ ")— had been wiped neatly and gently away.

Ash saw the look on Clemont's face and was immediately repentant. "I'm sorry, Clemont. I shouldn't've brought it up."

"It's all right," Clemont said, and he really meant it. He had to face this sooner or later, and he would rather it be in the presence of someone he trusted so implicitly than anywhere he had to be alone. "I'm just... so thankful you were starting to get through to Pikachu. If you hadn't, I think we all would have been…" The final word was caught in his throat; he couldn't finish.

"Hey," Ash said, trying to sound encouraging. "Don't forget it was _your_ invention that brought everyone out of this. In the end, you were the one who really saved the day!"

Clemont could feel his heart thump painfully in his chest. "Please don't say that, Ash." He tried to focus on the task at hand, on fixing the damage he had helped cause— not the hot prickle of shame now creeping steadily up his face. "It was a lucky coincidence, that's all. When the Pikabot exploded, I was too far gone to... to even understand what had happened." Clemont could feel himself shaking and dropped his hands to his lap, unable to continue. Of course it hadn't been scary at the time, because there hadn't been any part of him left to remember what fear _was_. But now that he was aware of how quick and painless it had been to lose himself completely, how easily he allowed himself to become a cog in someone else's machine… that was a different kind of fear, the stuff of _real_ nightmares, and it would continue to haunt him for a long time to come.

"Hey," Ash was saying again, forcefully enough for Clemont to raise his head and look up at him. "You were still in there. I _know_ you were. An' I wouldn't have given up until I found you, no matter what." The look of determination on Ash's clawed and battered face was so fierce that for a split second, Clemont might've actually believed him.

Almost.

"I'm done," Clemont said, doing his best to sound normal. He pocketed the cloth and returned the antiseptic to his backpack. "We should get Nurse Joy to look at you though, as soon as we get to the next town."

Ash was looking at him uncertainly, but he seemed to take the sudden change of subject in stride. "OK, Clemont. Thanks." He shifted his weight and prepared to stand up, but Clemont made a motion as if to stop him, and that was enough to freeze him in place.

"Clemont?"

"Please, Ash," said Clemont, almost inaudibly. "Could I just... _be_ with you like this, a little while longer?"

Ash looked surprised, but as the other boy leaned closer, he didn't pull away. "Y-yeah, if you want. How come?"

"Because," Clemont said, tears starting to fall now in earnest, "I never want to forget what you mean to me— not ever, _ever_ again."


	10. Inquiry IV: Why

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** T  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _Just taking creative liberties with the aftermath of Episode 29 this time, don't mind me!  
_

* * *

 **Inquiry, Part 4: Why**

Clemont was usually pretty good at bouncing back from a failure. Another day, another invention, and all that. It should have been the same this time.

But somehow, it wasn't.

"Clemont, I'm serious! Nothin' that happened today was your fault."

"Oh yeah?" Clemont almost wanted to laugh. Ash had been trying to offer him words of encouragement all afternoon, but the fact was that Clemont _still_ didn't know how to handle praise when it was something he didn't believe about himself to begin with, much less when it came from someone like Ash. Of _course_ today's near-disaster had been his fault— _he_ had been the one to add those finishing touches to the Electricity-Has-No-Effect-On-Me-O-Tron; heck, he'd even named the thing. It was _his_ naïveté and poor judgement that had allowed himself to be tricked by Team Rocket, and it was all thanks to _him_ Ash had come perilously close to losing Pikachu— yet again. The anger and frustration that had been building inside him since that morning had already solidified into into a dense, highly unpleasant lump in his throat, and he was finding it impossible to force it back down again, or otherwise will it to just go away. He squeezed his eyes shut, shoulders hunched and fingers curled around the arms of his jumpsuit, attempting to make himself as small as possible. Seriously, why did Ash even put _up_ with him?

"Please don't, Clemont, it's really… you can't…" Ash stammered. He still wanted to say something. In fact, he wanted to say _lots_ of things. He wanted to tell Clemont it was all right, that he didn't need to be so hard on himself, that he was (had _always_ been) smart and amazing and awesome, in a way that would manage to convince him of it once and for all. But the words to say all that just weren't coming to him at the moment. The dark-haired boy knew that talking had never been one of his strong suits, and short of a magical bolt of lightning striking him right then and there, he was pretty sure that he would never be able to find the words Clemont really needed to hear, even if he tried and tried and tried for a hundred years. But some part of him was still insisting there has to be _something_ he could do for Clemont. _Had_ to be _something_ …

And suddenly, Ash had taken two large strides forward and was wrapping his arms around Clemont's huddled frame, giving him the biggest, most encouraging hug he could manage.

Clemont's eyes flew open, the air leaving his lungs as the other boy closed around him. His face was smooshed against Ash's shoulder and the brim of a hat was digging into the side of his head. What was Ash… he most _certainly_ didn't deserve… what exactly was the protocol here? Should he pull away? Try to hug back? But either of those options would be difficult right now, as he had no desire to be anywhere _but_ here all of a sudden, and Ash had pinned his hands to the sides of his body anyway, so all Clemont could really do was take a few shallow breaths and attempt to reassert control over his emotions. Even in his current state, he was able to register how very comforting it was to be held like this— but if anything, Ash's actions had made Clemont even more aware of the shortcomings he perceived in himself, not less.

It wasn't about the invention. Or being tricked. It had never been about those things, really. It was more about the deep-seated trust and camaraderie that existed between the two of them that Clemont felt he had violated time and time again, the bond he feared was so delicate and fragile, despite all evidence to the contrary. Clemont had betrayed Ash's trust yesterday when he had been so helpful to Team Rocket, even though there had been no lasting damage done. And he was doing it again _right now,_ because no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to place his feelings for Ash strictly in the realm of being "just friends," or rein them in to be more in-line with the values he had always thought he should have: those of a scientist, a gym leader— and a boy. Once, he had wondered what Ash would do when he found out Clemont was the Lumiose City gym leader. Now, he was wondering what Ash would do if Clemont told him he was…

Was...

He tried to swallow past that horrible unmoving lump in his throat as he felt himself blush a deep, guilty crimson, wondering if Ash would notice. Honestly, Clemont was just as confused as he'd ever been over the other boy's innermost thoughts and motivations. Just what _did_ Ash think of him, really…?

But Ash, for his part, was still holding on to him tightly, trying for all the world to squeeze Clemont's problems away, to ring him dry like a sponge. And despite all the things the inventor knew he shouldn't be feeling right now, Ash just _being_ here like this still counted for so incredibly much. It was true— Ash had always believed in him, and despite the tumult of thoughts swirling around inside his head, Clemont just couldn't bear to let Ash down in that regard, too. He was just going to have to keep working on being at ease inside his own head. And besides, if he got to keep traveling around with Ash, well... when put in that light, Clemont wasn't sure he had much reason to be angry or sad, or wish anything was different about himself at all.

Right?

And sure enough, going forward, whenever Ash was there for him with that huge smile and one of those hugs that seemed way too good to be true, Clemont couldn't help but smile for all he was worth, too.


	11. Inquiry V: How

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** T  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _If any of these "Inquiry" chapters have made anyone think "JUST KISS ALREADY," I will consider them a success :3 But I wouldn't leave you hanging like that, fangirl's honor! The story is almost halfway done, and rest assured that the status quo will be changing very soon. Thanks so much for your patience, and all your kind reviews!_

* * *

 **Inquiry, Part 5: How**

It wasn't really an innocent question. Not to Clemont. Not anymore.

"Ash?" He began with quiet purpose, recalling Luxio from the battle they had just finished. "Hey, um, I was just wondering— uh… h-how much do you really like… science?"

He hadn't wanted to ask such an important question like that, indirect and out-of-the-blue. He knew it was asking a lot of Ash, to read between the lines and pick up on his underlying meaning, but it was a choice Clemont had made deliberately in order to give both of them an easy out. This way, Clemont could avoid asking the question that was _really_ on his mind, and Ash could answer in a way they both understood without raising anyone else's suspicions. And if Ash couldn't figure out what he was asking after all, well... no harm done either.

Clemont held his breath. Ash returned Froakie to its Pokéball and blinked.

"Huh? How much do I…?" Ash's eyes widened. He recalled something he had said to Clemont once before, about science. He wondered if Clemont was remembering that conversation.

He wondered if wondering about Clemont was what caused him to change his answer.

"Oh! Uh, I dunno," Ash said, looking at the ground in front of Clemont's feet. "I like it… I like it just fine, I guess."

 _Just fine, I guess._ Ash cringed inwardly at his own response. That had been the wrong thing to say. It had _always_ been the wrong thing to say, as far as Ash was concerned. But there simply wasn't anything in his vocabulary that would allow him to say exactly what Clemont meant to him these days. There were friends. _Best_ friends. Super-amazing triple-best friends for life and beyond? Nope. None of it was right, and no matter how much Ash wanted to tell Clemont that their relationship was something _more_ to him than all that, he always seemed to come up short. For the first time in his life, the young Pokémon trainer was painfully aware of the vast chasm of understanding that could exist between two people when one of them wasn't adequately able to express his feelings. He wondered if Clemont had ever found himself in this position, and what he would do if he did. Just what _did_ Clemont think of him, anyway…?

 _Just fine, I guess._ The words landed on Clemont's ears with a dull, hollow thud as he attempted to parse their meaning. Did Ash mean…? Of course he did. Ash had always been perfectly direct and faultlessly honest— with him, and with everyone. If that was what he _said_ , there was absolutely no doubt as to what he _meant_. Clemont felt his insides twist together uncomfortably.

Somehow, he hadn't been prepared for a situation like this. Of course it was all right for Ash to think of him as a friend. It was all Clemont had been expecting… wasn't it? It was all he _should_ have been expecting, if he was being reasonable. It was something he had to be OK with. Or really, to be more precise…

It was something he would have to work on getting used to.

"Oh… OK. Thanks, Ash. I appreciate your honesty." Clemont forced a smile, and Ash found himself smiling back. And as Clemont turned and walked back to camp, he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever find the courage to tell Ash how he _really_ felt, given what had just happened.

And Ash found himself wondering what he could have said or done to change both his and Clemont's horribly fake smiles into real ones.


	12. Interlude II: Leaving

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** T  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _LAST downer ending for a long while, I promise! And if you're wondering why I glossed over their gym battle proper, well... personally, I believe that episode speaks quite clearly for itself :3_

* * *

 **Interlude II: Leaving  
**

 _Why did he have to leave?_

Well _that_ was a stupid question, Ash thought as he rolled over inside his sleeping bag. He knew, of course, exactly why Clemont had boarded that helicopter and gone back to Lumiose City. Both of them had been looking forward to Ash's gym battle at Prism Tower for what felt like ages, and now here it was, just over the next horizon. He knew that Clemont was doing everything he needed to do in order to be ready, and as a hopeful challenger, Ash should be able to say the same about himself. But so much had _happened_ in the past few days that the dark-haired trainer could barely contain his excitement for how those developments might come into play during their battle. He couldn't _wait_ for Clemont to see Goodra in action. Couldn't _wait_ to see what sort of lineup Clemont was planning. Couldn't wait to see…

Clemont.

Ash turned toward the other side of the tent, the one usually occupied by a certain blond-haired boy with glasses, now containing nothing but a spare pillow topped by a lightly snoring Pikachu. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of his partner sleeping so peacefully, but at the same time, something about the scene just looked so... empty. And it was more than how things _looked_ ; in Clemont's absence, Ash found himself able to recall small details about the other boy that he hadn't even known he had been aware of. Subtle things, weird things— like how the tent always seemed to smell like the unlikely combination of citrus fruits and motor oil when Clemont was around. He missed that.

Ash stretched his arms and kicked out restlessly, still too wrapped up in thought to sleep. Serena had told him that at the rate they were going, they still had at least another day of travel before reaching the outskirts of Lumiose City. Normally, Ash would be glad for that— glad for the extra time to train and solidify his strategy— but a significant part of him was eager to keep moving forward. He really wanted to see Clemont again. And also, he wanted to…

Wanted to…

And secretly, Ash thought he knew what he really, _really_ wanted to do with Clemont, but... no, surely _that_ wasn't the right thing to be thinking about, was it? What he wanted was practically foreign to him, something strange and intimate, something you were only supposed to _want_ to do with girls. Of course, the desire to try something like that was only a vague, half-formed impulse at this point, certainly nothing he had put any thought into— but it had flared up suddenly and was now burning in the pit of his stomach almost as intensely as his desire to win the Kalos League. If he could just figure out how to get Clemont… well, maybe he'd have to think about it some more, once Clemont was back on the road with them.

 _If_ Clemont came back on the road with them. Ash had to remind himself that Clemont was free to do whatever he wanted. And perfectly entitled not to want… _that_.

Ash sighed at the ceiling, his impatience now tinged with an air of unexpected melancholy. It was strange, but a part of him hoped he would always remember how it felt right now, being apart from Clemont like this. That way, the next time it seemed like it might happen, he would be sure to put up more of a fight. He closed his eyes, making the promise to himself right then and there: that regardless of the outcome of the battle, he would try his hardest to convince Clemont to come with them again, and do everything in his power to keep the distance between them from growing this large ever again. He knew it would be an easy promise to keep, just so long as he had this _thing_ inside him, burning a hole in his chest and his lungs and his stomach and his heart.

Whatever it took… just so long as he didn't have to be without Clemont again.

* * *

 _Why did he have to leave?_

Well, _that_ was a stupid question, Clemont thought, yanking off Clembot's chest plate to perform some much-needed upgrades. He knew, of course, exactly why Ash had boarded that plane and departed Kalos for a new region.

Maybe what he _didn't_ understand anymore was why Clemont himself had decided not to accompany him.

He knew the offer had been there. Clemont suspected that it even stretched as far back as the day Ash had earned his Voltage Badge— a day which had been, in both their minds, completely unforgettable.

It had been there in everything that happened in the aftermath, an unspoken constant during their adventures with Hoopa, Greninja, Alain, and Zygarde— all of which had been incredible.

It had been there throughout Ash's performance in the Kalos League— which, in Clemont's opinion, had been nothing short of spectacular.

And it had most definitely been there the last time they had seen each other in person, saying their goodbyes. Yes, Ash had tried to persuade him, but as much as Clemont's heart yearned to jump onboard, his head simply wouldn't allow it to happen. He had told everyone a long time ago, hadn't he, that he would only stay with Ash until he got to the League. It was a promise he had made as a dutiful son, brother, and gym leader, and he had always intended to keep it, no matter how difficult it would be (and when you got right down to it, letting Ash go without him was one of the most difficult things Clemont had ever done).

So Ash left them all behind, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena— and the three of them had gone back to their old lives, only now with several notable improvements. Serena had immersed herself in her latest set of goals, taking the first steps toward opening a Pokémon _pâtisserie_ , starring in her own cooking-and-fashion show on PokéVision, and continuing to shine on the Performance circuit. Bonnie seemed to have grown up overnight, recently diving headfirst into her very own trainer's journey, accompanied by a few old friends and a significantly spoiled Dedenne.

And Clemont was… still inventing, still trying to improve his understanding of both people and Pokémon, still running the Lumiose City gym. He liked to think he was _better_ at all those things now, but… there was certainly something anti-climactic about it, considering the journey he had gone on in order to end up here.

He poked around in Clembot's chassis until he found the motherboard he was looking for, pulling it out and setting it aside. Well... everything couldn't be a nonstop roller coaster ride of adventure and excitement, could it? That simply wasn't how life _worked_ (unless, perhaps, your name was Ash Ketchum). No, Clemont had always thought life was more like waves on the ocean— ebbing and flowing all around him, influenced by innumerable external factors, every periodic high followed by a natural, predictable low.

He was just riding out a rather persistent low right now. And considering no one had made bigger waves in his life than Ash, well... it was easy to understand why it was taking him so long to find an upswell again.

Clemont picked up the new board and inserted it into the correct slot, wiggling it a little to make sure it was firmly attached. He replaced the chest plate and tightened it slowly, one screw at a time. Now that he was finished with that, it was time to boot Clembot back up and run some tests. It was meaningful, productive work, and as long as he could say he was accomplishing that, he was... well, he couldn't say he was _happy_ , exactly. But perhaps he could call himself... content.

Clemont sat down at his desk, waking up his computer from hibernation so he could key in a script at the command prompt. Even now, alone at the top of Prism Tower in the middle of the night, thinking about how desperately he missed Ash... even now, he would never allow himself to feel any regret.


	13. Investigation I: Single

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** T  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _Just so you're aware... I've been planning a NSFW side-story associated with this fic that would take place between this chapter and the last one (because I'm actually a terrible human being and I want to explore the effect of Ash leaving just a little further). However, I can almost guarantee it will not be posted on this site, so you'll have to go digging for it, if it ends up happening at all. But hey, we've entered the post-season timeframe and I don't have to tiptoe around canon anymore, this is gonna be fun!  
_

* * *

 **Investigation, Part 1: Single  
**

When Ash came back to Kalos, of course there had been questions. But not really the ones Clemont had been anticipating.

"Hey, how 'bout that one? Looks kinda like a Scolipede, doesn't it?"

Clemont turned his head to see where Ash was pointing. "Oh, you think so?" he asked. "Looks more like a Furret, to me."

"Whaaaaat? What kind of Pokédex are you usin'? No way!"

Clemont laughed, continuing to watch the puffy white clouds scud steadily across his vision. He squinted up at the one that apparently defied classification. "Hmm. Well… now it looks a bit like a misshapen Charizard, actually."

"Really?" Ash bumped elbows with him as he changed positions, shimmying just a little bit closer in the process. "OK… yeah, I guess I can see that."

They grinned at each other. Camping with Ash was delightful, and just like old times. Somehow, it was everything Clemont needed in order to be convinced of the overwhelming, all-consuming rightness of the world again. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to appreciate the sun on his face, the cool grass against his back, and the symphony of sounds being carried to his ears on the cool breeze. From their perch on this hill, he could hear Pikachu and all their Pokémon playing together in the field below, the chiming, chaotic voices of a group of Fletchling roosting in a stand of nearby trees, and (most importantly), the dark-haired teenager's deep and relaxed breathing right by his side.

"Hey Ash," he said, raising himself up on his elbows. "Do you think you might want to stop by the Battle Chateau next? I forgot to tell you: I'm a marquis now."

Ash sat up, his legs splayed in front of him as he leaned back on open palms, eyes already sparkling with excitement. "Wow, really? Congratulations, Clemont! I'd love to, that would be really fun."

"Was there anything else you'd like to see or do while you were here?" Clemont asked, wanting to help Ash get the most out of his trip any way he could. "Anyone in particular you wanted to visit?"

Ash shook his head. "T'tell you the truth, I didn't really have any plans for what I'd do when I got here," he said, his expression softening into something casually unconcerned. " _Anything's_ good, just s'long as I get to keep hangin' out with you."

Clemont felt his eyes widen at this, pleasantly surprised. "Oh."

They laid back down and were silent for a time, although Clemont was finding it difficult not to jump up and give a shout of joy over this latest bit of news. The warm, fluttery feeling spreading throughout his body just from knowing Ash was here to see _him_ was nearly enough to eclipse the heat of the sun.

"Hey Clemont? What'cha thinkin' about?"

Clemont looked over to find Ash staring at him again. "Huh? Oh, not much, I suppose. I'm just... _really_ glad you decided to come back."

Ash gave a peculiar little smile. "Yeah. Me too."

"You can stay awhile in Kalos, can't you?"

"Of course! I'll stay as long as you don't mind puttin' up with me. But I really don't wanna impose or anything..."

 _You could never impose on me,_ Clemont thought. _And don't want to hear anything about "putting up" with you, because I'm pretty sure I want you to stay here forever..._ But he couldn't say any of that out loud without it sounding weird, so instead he opted for: "Actually, I think one of the Pokémon Centers in Lumiose City has a few furnished apartments for rent. Some of the backpackers and long-term tourists stay there a few months at a time while they sightsee around the city. It's cheaper than getting a hotel, and each one has their own kitchen and bathroom and everything. You could see about getting one, and help me out at the gym, if you'd like."

Ash closed his eyes and sighed contentedly, looking as if he were getting ready to doze off. "Helpin' you out for a few months at the gym, huh? That sounds like the perfect place to start," he said, pulling the brim of his hat down over his eyes, still wearing his trademark smile.

Clemont could hardly believe how lucky he was.


	14. Investigation II: Double

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** T  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _Alternately titled, "Awkward Boys Be Awkward." :3  
_

* * *

 **Investigation, Part 2: Double**

The time they confessed their feelings to each other, _really_ confessed, both of them had a lot of questions.

"W-whadaya mean, 'whadaya mean?'" Ash demanded, the color rising in his cheeks. "I mean I like you more than I like anyone else in the _whole world_ , 'cept maybe Pikachu. And my mom," he added in afterthought.

Clemont giggled, partially from nerves, partially from how uncharacteristically defensive Ash got when he was blushing.

"I'm third on the list, huh? Well, I'm pretty sure I can live with that. And Ash?" Clemont looked down, noticing he had been ripping up small handfuls of grass without being aware of it, and that Ash had been doing the same. He took a deep breath and gave a shy smile, still not sure he could get through this without turning the color of a Hoppip. "M-maybe this goes without saying, but, um... I really like you, too."

"You..." Ash was silent for a moment, eyebrows raised and mouth hanging slightly open. "I... uh, what?"

Clemont frowned. " _What_ what?"

"I mean... you do?"

"Y-yes, Ash, of _course_ I— oh!" His fingers had accidentally brushed against an ungloved portion of Ash's hand, and both boys immediately snatched them away. A few seconds later they seemed to realize how ridiculous this all was, meeting each other's eyes for an instant before bursting out laughing.

"Maybe we should start over," Clemont offered, taking another deep breath in an attempt to control the overwhelming sense of unreality that had taken hold of him. "I really like you, Ash."

"I really like you too, Clemont."

"Would you like to hold hands?"

"Sure."

Their fingers intertwined, the smell of crushed grass mingling with sweat and the awkward feeling of accomplishment that was settling between them.

"This, um... this _works_ , right?" Clemont asked. "It's not weird or anything?" He would never want to force Ash into doing anything he didn't want to do. Clemont could feel the pressure change in his palm as Ash gave it a small squeeze.

"No, it's not weird. S'nice." Ash leaned over and whispered in his ear: "Hey Clemont? If I told you how long I've wanted to do this with you, would you laugh at me?"

Clemont grinned self-deprecatingly. "Only if you started laughing when I told you how long I've wanted to do this with _you._ "

"I promise I won't. You can tell me."

The blond hesitated. "Actually… I can't."

"Aww, c'mon!" Ash said, his voice raised in mock-indignation. "Pretty-please?"

Clemont looked at him, half apologetic and half punch-drunk ecstatic. "It's not that I don't _want_ to, it's that I really don't _know_ anymore," he confessed, giving voice to the realization that was just now dawning on him. "I don't think I can remember a time when I didn't want to do this with you."

Ash looked impressed. "Wow, really?"

"Really. So that's _my_ embarrassing secret. What about you?"

Ash was decidedly sheepish. "Well honestly, it… um, it never actually occurred to me 'til you suggested it," he said. "But now that you have, I'm really glad you did."

Clemont stared at him for several seconds before shaking his head and cracking a weary smile. "Y'know, sometimes I wish I knew exactly what was going on inside that head of yours," he said with a small chuckle. "Would you ever consider letting me try my Pokémon Thought Translator on you, if I modified it for human use?"

"Would I…?" Ash looked momentarily excited, but then seemed to realize what Clemont had done, closing his free hand into a fist and punching him playfully on the arm. "Hey, waidaminnit, you just promised me you wouldn't laugh!"

Clemont definitely couldn't keep a straight face after that. "You're right, you're right! I'm sorry."

Ash was laughing too. "Well, I _guess_ it's no big deal." And then: "Actually, if you wanna know somethin' else… I've always liked it when you laugh like that."

Clemont considered this. "Well," he said, "I suppose it only ever happens when I'm happy."

Ash leaned into Clemont's shoulder and gave his hand another gentle squeeze. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I know."


	15. Investigation III: Many

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (subject to change):** T  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 **Investigation, Part 3: Many**

In the moments leading up to their very first kiss, Clemont had an awful lot of questions.

They had been talking about… well, nothing that had seemed all that _important_ , honestly— battle strategies and what they might be doing for dinner. They had been back in Lumiose City for a while now, and were currently sitting side-by-side on a bench down a tree-lined boulevard near the edge of town. Ash had been resting against his shoulder and Clemont had made an offhand observation of some sort, at which point Ash looked up at him for a long, drawn-out second before raising his head and leaning forward.

Clemont could see it coming at that point, almost as though time had slowed to a crawl— and though his body was frozen in place, he could still feel his heart hammering loudly in his chest. All those age-old doubts and worries were zooming around his head again like so many participants in a Sky Relay. Wasn't this… indecent? What would people say if they saw two teenage boys kissing in public, especially since one of them was a respected gym leader? What would his _father_ say, if the news ever made it back to him? And then, regardless of the setting, there was the act itself: what if Clemont's lips were too dry? What if they were too wet? What if he managed to mess this up somehow, creating a cascading effect that ended with Ash deciding he wasn't all that interested in Clemont anymore and taking off from Kalos again for who-knows-where? How would he be able to cope with _that_?

But Ash was still coming at him, eyes lidded, lips slightly parted, and then Clemont had to suppress the irrational urge to pull away for a completely new reason, because he had just realized how incredibly _good_ Ash looked to him right now, and there was a significant part of him that wanted to keep staring. And then instead of attempting to stop it, he found himself trying to memorize every detail about the scene in front of him with the hope he would be able to remember it for all time… because surely, _surely_ something was going to happen that would ruin this in a minute.

He felt himself lean forward just a fraction of an inch.

Was this really happening? Or was it some sort of incredibly vivid dream? And then there was no time to worry about anything else, because Ash's lips had found his, and Clemont was sinking into a kiss that was as soft and light as Whimsicott down— and he could forget his nerves for an instant, because all he wanted now was to live in _this_ moment, forever and ever and ever. Ash's lips were warm, and slightly chapped, and delicious and wanting and _wonderful_ , and Clemont couldn't help but think that even if this was the only kiss they ever shared, it might be enough to sustain him the entire rest of his life. But by some miracle that surely violated all known laws of time and space, the moment hadn't collapsed on him, not yet. He still had time to enjoy it… even if Clemont hadn't quite memorized all the contours of Ash's face, or the precise way his hair felt against his forehead, or the way their noses were nestled against the other's cheeks… and really, how could he think anything could go wrong when it felt as perfect as _this_?

They pulled apart slowly, Clemont opening his eyes first to confirm that Ash was still there. He blinked twice in the brightness of the sun and looked away.

"Was… w-w-was that OK?" he asked uncertainly. Clemont thought he must be blushing with his whole face, possibly with his whole body. Everything he _was_ felt warm and tingly and frantic. What if Ash hadn't liked it as much as he had? What would either of them do then...?

Ash didn't respond. Instead, he placed a hand around the base of his neck and kissed him again.

And in the end, that was all Clemont had ever needed for an answer.


	16. Investigation IV: Most

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating (UPDATED): M**  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _ **Attention, dear readers: this fic is now rated M.** It was going to happen eventually, but kindly navigate elsewhere if you don't want to read about exceedingly unrealistic first-time sexy times between two teenagers whose ages have not been well established (uh... they're old enough. Problem solved!). And Aoi Umi Opallene, I'm terribly sorry, but I had to steal back WTF-I've-never-heard-of-this Ash, if only because he's way too much fun to put into situations like this one ;3_

* * *

 **Investigation, Part 4: Most**

The first time they went all the way, it was Ash who had the most questions.

"So I'm gonna… er, I'm gonna do _what_ again, exactly?"

"Well, you're going to… uh, it's just like I said, you're going to take it and put it in my, um…" Clemont gestured to the area he was talking about, blushing distinctly. He and Ash had figured out the basic forms of less… well, _penetrative_ sex a long time ago. Truthfully, the mechanics of those acts hadn't been very different from doing them by yourself (though doing them together was much, much better, and opened up all sorts of creative possibilities involving _mouths_ and _tongues_ ), but what they were going to attempt now was something new entirely. And while he was perfectly willing to explain how it all worked, Clemont was having a hard time believing that even though they had both agreed to do this tonight, only one of them had bothered to do any research on the matter.

Actually, he _could_ believe that. But it didn't mean he was comfortable calling _all_ the shots, particularly in regard to what Ash was about to do.

"So… it makes sense, right?" he finished, still a little embarrassed.

Ash nodded, though he still looked uncertain. "Y-yeah, it's fine, I think. Just… keep tellin' me what I need to do leadin' up to that, all right? I really don't wanna mess this up for you." He pressed into Clemont's back and started applying a few long, slow kisses to his neck.

"I'm not too worried. You seem to have this part worked out just fine," Clemont murmured, lightly teasing even as he felt himself arch and flex against that expert embrace.

Ash interrupted the stream of kisses he was now placing in a haphazard line down Clemont's spine, wrapping his arms around the inventor's middle and hooking his chin around a pale shoulder. "You know what I mean though. Like, we can't just _do it_ , right? I keep feelin' like I'm forgettin' somethin'."

Clemont smiled. "Like… maybe the lube?"

"Oh... oh, yeah!" The mattress creaked as Ash jumped up and retrieved a small bottle from the table, squirting out a generous portion and applying it to certain areas of his anatomy. He drew in a sharp breath through his teeth. "Yikes! That's cold."

Clemont laughed. "Usually it's a good idea to warm it up a little first," he said, taking Ash's hand and pulling him back down onto the bed. "But come over here, and we'll see what we can do."

In the minutes that followed, they made some significant progress. Clemont managed to talk Ash down from applying lube to absolutely _everything_ ("How 'bout here?" "Nope." "Here?" "Not necessary." "Are you _sure_ I shouldn't put some—" "Ash, it's just supposed to reduce friction, nothing more!"). They were able to agree on a position ("Can't I flip ya around? I won't be able t'see your face like this." "I'll be talking to you the whole time. Besides, this way seemed like it would be more comfortable, since we're both new at this." "Oh yeah, you're prob'ly right."), and he was even able to coax Ash through the process of inserting a few fingers, one at a time ("Um, t-this feels kinda weird, does it feel weird to you?" "Y-yeah, it does, but… I think it'll be all right."). Finally, after what seemed like an appropriate amount of stretching and plying, Clemont was fairly confident the two of them were… well, he wasn't sure if either of them were _ready_ , to be honest, but to the best of their ability they were certainly… prepared.

"Ash," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Do you want to go for it…?"

Ash still looked doubtful. "I dunno... isn't it still gonna hurt you?"

Clemont smiled softly. "Well… it might, a little," he admitted. "But I'm not going to break or anything. If we have to stop, we have to stop, but… I want to give it a try, at least. Don't you?"

Ash nodded emphatically, his face covered in an uneven blush. "But you hafta let me know the _second_ it stops feelin' good, all right? I want you to promise."

"Absolutely."

"OK, then." Ash took several deep breaths, placing his hands on Clemont's hips as he lined up and slowly brought himself forward. "Well… here goes."

Clemont gritted his teeth as Ash began to ease in, trying to relax and allow his body to adjust to the new intrusion. He could tell Ash was nervous too, but he also knew the other boy was trying to be as gentle as he possibly could, and there was something reassuring and infinitely wonderful about that. Finally, the movement stopped: hips and dark curly hair were flattened against his backside, hands (warm, trembling, and slightly sticky from the lube) were relaxing their grip.

Ash was in.

"H-hey Ash," Clemont called shakily. "How does it feel?"

Ash seemed to have been holding his breath. He exhaled slowly and adjusted his stance. "It's, um... it's good? Really _tight_. H-how does it feel for you?"

Clemont was in the process of trying to figure that out. He winced as he felt Ash shift around, trying not to tense up as he made his own adjustments. Honestly, it wasn't the most _pleasant_ feeling in the world right now, but then again—

Oh.

Oh _wait_.

Whoa.

 _"Aah!"_

Ash froze immediately. "Clemont, I'm so sorry! Are you all right?"

Clemont nodded, breathing hard as he tried to figure out why things had just changed for the better. "Yeah, Ash… yeah, I'm fine. It just takes some getting used to. But I think... um... y-you could try that again, if you really wanted to."

"Oh! Er..." Ash repeated his last action, withdrawing and pushing forward ever so slightly. "Kinda like that?"

Clemont's nodding increased. He swallowed as he felt Ash lean into him again. "That's good," he breathed. "Keep going." Ash complied, and Clemont lowered his elbows onto the mattress for better traction.

"OK, so this is… this is OK," Ash said, more in response to the situation than a statement of his own opinion, finally finding rhythm in a tentative, shallow thrust. "This still feels all right, doesn't it?"

Clemont had his eyes squeezed shut, concentrating on feeling Ash throughout his entire body, beginning to move in opposition to increase the effect. "Yes it does, Ash, it's... yeah, it's still good."

"What do you need?"

"Um, maybe… faster?"

"Like this?"

Clemont's response came out a little garbled, but Ash seemed to have understood his meaning.

It felt to Clemont as if a pyre of sensation was building inside him now, and as it continued to expand and grow, he started to notice something was happening to Ash that he couldn't quite explain. The trainer's movements were gradually becoming more and more uninhibited; he was grasping at Clemont's hips more assuredly, his thrusts were beginning to sink deeper, and each forward motion was now accompanied by a peculiar, panting grunt, a strained, breathy, _beautiful_ sound that Clemont was quite sure he had never heard Ash make before, even in his wildest fantasies. Something deep-seated and instinctual was taking over, but even with that newfound confidence, Ash was still insistent on asking for Clemont's near-constant feedback and direction, as if his own pleasure was tied to something only the inventor himself knew how to control. The idea that Ash was _this_ reliant on him was more than a little irresistible to Clemont at the moment, particularly when coupled with the heaving, passionate thrum that seemed to have taken over his body. Ash was enjoying this. Ash was enjoying _all_ of this. Clemont whined in appreciation, spiraling steadily higher.

"Is it OK, Clemont? Is it OK?"

"Yeah, Ash… keep going… yeah… it's good..."

"Jus'... keep tellin' me... what I need... t'do..."

"Could you... could you reach around?"

"Like this?"

"Ash, I— ah! Like _that_. Keep doing that, oh _please_ don't stop!" They were rocking together now, and Clemont could feel himself pulse with the barely-contained spark of flame.

"Not… not gonna." Ash's panting moans were falling in thick waves on the air, half-formed syllables flowing out of him and caressing Clemont's ears with a melody that was as sweet and dark as honeyed molasses. His own name sounded strange and desperate when Ash said it out loud, and Clemont was pretty sure he would never get tired of hearing Ash become unhinged like this.

"Cleh— ah, this is amazing— aah, Clemont!"

"Keep going, Ash," Clemont choked. "I'm almost… I'm _so_ _close_."

"Me too, but what do I… d-d'you want me to take it out, before...?"

"No," came the near-breathless response, Clemont emerging from the sheets he had buried his fists and face into. "No, I don't. I want you to stay..."

"Clemonnnt—!"

Clemont wasn't entirely sure what happened after that, but he recalled being vaguely thankful he had had the presence of mind to place a box of tissues next to the bed.

They collapsed next to each other, flushed in the aftermath of success. "That," Ash said, dumbfounded, "was so hot." Almost guiltily, he began to examine Clemont's face, apparently looking for any well-hidden signs of damage. He pressed his lips carefully into Clemont's cheek and hugged him close. "So... it really _was_ good for you too, huh?"

"Yeah. _Definitely_ good, it was…" Clemont searched around for words that would help him describe it, but he honestly couldn't come up with anything more appropriate than the adjective they always seemed to default to. "It was amazing."

"You _really_ need to let me try it next, then," Ash said, exuberantly snoozy and snuggling down next to him under the covers, turning their bodies into a tightly-wrapped bundle of heated skin and limbs. "An' _you_ need t'feel what it's like t'be inside... it's all so amazing, we're gonna hafta try it all!"

Clemont planted a sleepy kiss on Ash's chin. "I'm pretty sure that can be arranged," he said, grinning.


	17. Investigation V: None

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _Not only is this chapter NSFW, it makes very little sense. Still, the idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, so sorry (not sorry) *hides*_

* * *

 **Investigation, Part 5: None**

Once they had it figured out, there was really no need for questions.

Most of the time.

"Oh, Clemont, ohmygosh— I'm gonna… I'm gonna...!"

 _POP!_

Bzzzt! Vmmm.

Silence.

And then: "Heeey, Clemont... did I just go blind?"

"Mmph! Ahm... nnno, not exactly," said Clemont thickly. "I think we may have just, er… tripped a circuit breaker."

"Aww, really?"

Clemont adjusted his position in an attempt to extract himself from Ash's various body parts, unhooking them both from his latest invention and making a mental note that just because he _could_ build a device and power it from a single plug and electrical socket, that was no reason to discount the value of a good battery. "There must be a short in the system somewhere causing a power surge," he mused. "Maybe if I hadn't used both of our physiological responses as part of the feedback loop, this outage wouldn't have occurred at such a, um... critical moment."

He could feel Ash pressing into him, and knew the dark-haired teen was attempting to continue the evening's activities right where they had just left off. "You make everything sound so _complicated_ ," he teased, his voice low and wanting. "Isn't that the same as saying, 'Ash, if you weren't s'darn sexy, none of this would have happened'?"

"Well... no, that's a bit of an overgeneralization. You see— a-ah!" Clemont began, but Ash had just started nibbling rather insistently on his earlobe, and that was more than enough to derail his train of thought. "Um, n-never mind. Let me at least try to find some candles or something, if we're going to do any more of that." Even though Clemont couldn't see anything at the moment, he was pretty sure Ash was smiling devilishly.

Clemont got up and padded cautiously across the floor in a darkness that was virtually absolute, attempting to feel his way toward the kitchen drawer he knew contained a few matches and emergency candles. But even with the focus required to navigate through Ash's cramped and recently clothing-strewn apartment, he couldn't help but notice the other boy had gone oddly silent.

"Everything all right, Ash?" he asked, sliding open a drawer and rummaging through a handful of spare potions and Pokéballs, still trying to get his bearings from touch alone.

"Uh… I dunno," Ash said curiously. "Hey, Clemont? You grew up here. Have you ever noticed it bein' this, well… _dark_ outside?"

"Hm?" Clemont's head turned to where he knew a window should be, but his eyes couldn't seem to find it. "That's strange," he said. "There's usually so much light pollution from the rest of the city..."

He abandoned his search and fumbled around until he managed to peer through the nearest curtain. And as his eyes gazed upon still more velvety blackness, a terrible realization started to dawn on him. "Oh, no…" he whispered.

"Clemont?"

"Oh no— oh no, no, _no!_ " Clemont continued, the realization blooming suddenly into full-fledged panic. "Ash, it's… it's _totally dark_ out there. We may have… there's the slightest possibility that… I think we actually knocked out power for this _entire section_ _of the city!_ "

"WHAT?!"

Clemont's brain had already switched to emergency problem-solving mode. He found himself oddly efficient at gathering his belongings and remembering where he had cast them off, even in the dark. "How did that even…? That shouldn't even be possible! And why didn't the auxiliary generators kick in? I need to contact the power station and—"

"Hey," Ash called, joining him in hurriedly throwing on whatever clothing he could find, "what can I do?"

"Um, start going door-to-door, stop by the Pokémon Center and see if they need anything, get Pikachu and Luxray to go with you, have Clembot send out Magnezone, Magneton, and Heliolisk, take this flashlight, and—"

"Hey, Clemont?"

"W-what?!" The flashlight switched on. Clemont was hopping in place trying to force on a shoe (for the wrong foot, as it turned out). Ash's face and torso were lit from below and floating somewhat eerily in the gloom. His t-shirt was on backwards and inside out and the expression he wore was ridiculously satisfied, given the severity of the situation.

"I know ya might not wanna believe this," Ash said delicately, "but I'm kinda, well... I'm actually really _proud_ of us."

Clemont stared at him for long minute. Ash took the opportunity to grin toothily at him.

"I believe it," Clemont said at last, a slow smile spreading across his face. "And you know, I think you're onto something, Ash: if you weren't so darn sexy—" and here he stole a quick kiss for his trouble— "this definitely, _definitely_ wouldn't have happened."

"To be continued," Ash murmured, allowing himself to linger over Clemont's partially-lit form before reaching over to grab their coats and wrenching open the apartment door.

And it was then Clemont realized that, despite the poorly-timed interruption, despite the long night of work they were facing, despite the apologies they had to make and the excuses they would need to invent, he was pretty sure the life he currently found himself living with Ash couldn't possibly get any better.

Everything was astonishingly perfect.


	18. Interlude III: Rounds

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _This chapter wasn't part of my original outline, but I'm quite convinced now that it needed to happen. Written mainly for Opallene, because she asked for it, but also because awkward scenes with boys is the only real reason this fic exists :)_

* * *

 **Interlude III: The Rounds**

As far as power outages went, this one wasn't so bad. Nurse Joy had certainly experienced worse in the years she had spent in residency around some of the more remote areas of Kalos. Those were the sorts of places where infrastructure was minimal and maintenance was spotty at best, and reliable sources of electricity counted more as a luxury, not a guarantee. Back then, she had grown accustomed to outages lasting anywhere from several days to more than a week at a time, and usually not for any particularly good reason, either: too much rain, or a stray Pachirisu gnawing on the power cables several kilometers away.

Joy's life was quite different now, stationed in the bustling southern half of Lumiose City, but her small-town experiences had certainly instilled in her the ability to take these sorts of hiccups in stride, not to mention given her a useful set of skills she rarely got to make use of anymore. So when the fluorescent lights flickered out and the Pokémon Center was plunged into darkness, it was easy to imagine she and Wigglytuff were right back in the provinces, and neither of them wasted any time doing exactly what needed to be done. They fired up the backup generator, swapped out some choice medical equipment for low-tech, low-voltage alternatives, made rounds to check on their few long-term patients, tidied up the common area by the dim glow of emergency lighting, and stood by, ready to mobilize for any incoming trainers in need. Just another night in the Pokémon Center, easy-as-you-please.

The only thing that made the outage memorable at all was her single pair of late-night visitors.

There had been a knock at the door just as she and Wigglytuff were wrapping up the evening shift. This normally coincided with the time when the city was starting to settle down for the night, but it had been so unusually quiet both before and during the outage that it was impossible to judge the time from the number of incoming trainers alone. Nurse Joy stepped out from behind the counter and forced open the frosted glass door to reveal a pair of familiar faces bathed in orange light: one dark-haired and sporting a Pikachu on his shoulder, the other blond, standing next to a Luxray with a bag of tools slung around its neck.

Joy smiled. Ash and Clemont smiled back, looking tired, strained, and (perhaps) just a tiny bit guilty.

"Hullo, Nurse Joy."

"Pika!"

"Lux."

"Wiggly!"

"Hello boys," Nurse Joy said cheerfully. "How are the repairs coming along?"

Clemont looked caught off guard by such a friendly late-night greeting. "Oh, uh— as well as can be expected, thank you," he said politely. "I've managed to locate the blown transformer; a crew from the power station is working on it, but we still don't have an estimate for how long repairs will take." He lowered his head, his frame hunched over in a formal bow. "Ash and I just wanted to apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused you, and make sure you and Wigglytuff have everything you need in order to make it through the night."

"Oh, you're sweet, but we couldn't be better," Joy said, still smiling. "Like I told Ash when he first stopped by, Wiggly and I are used to working under these conditions, so it's really not an issue at all." She winked at the inventor. "Your father really knew what he was doing when he installed that backup generator, Clemont— and I imagine he appreciates events like this, if only for the additional job security!"

She was joking of course, but the lines of Clemont's face seemed to tighten in the dim light, and Joy had to remind herself that Meyer was often a sore subject to bring up around the electrician's only son. Joy certainly never _meant_ to pry, but perhaps another side effect of spending so much time in small-town settings was her genuine interest in the lives of those she saw on a near-daily basis, and both Ash and Clemont certainly qualified. Ash Ketchum (originally from Pallet Town) was renting a room upstairs, and had been assisting Clemont with his gym leader duties for some time— and even though one would be hard-pressed to catch them at it, Joy knew they spent a great deal of time together when they were off the clock, too. It seemed like one boy or the other was always coming or going from Ash's apartment, and Joy sometimes found herself wondering if the reason she almost never saw them together was simply due to the frenetic and fast-paced lives of teenage boys, or if there was something a bit more carefully planned in their oddly-timed arrivals and staggered exits.

"Well, thank you for checking up on us, regardless," she said, attempting to smooth over her mistake. "We certainly do appreciate your concern, don't we, Wiggly?"

"Tuff, tuff, Wigga-ly-tuff," came the reply.

"So," Nurse Joy continued. "A blown transformer, you say. Any idea as to what caused the problem in the first place?"

Clemont seemed to tense up again. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and adjusted the glasses on his nose.

"Ah, yes," he said. "The problem. Well, er… _I_ , actually, would like to accept full responsibility for the outage, Nurse Joy. Ash and I were engaged in a rather, um... _involved_ experiment, and I forgot to account for certain variables, which accidentally resulted in a positive feedback loop and placed an unfortunately heavy load on the power grid."

"Hey, that's not fair— it was my fault, too," Ash chimed in. "I was just... _really excited_ about a certain scientific breakthrough, and that was maybe, um, not for the best. But," he added. "If we can pay for the damage or make it up t'ya in _any_ way, jus' say the word, Nurse Joy."

"Yes— please do!"

"Oh, boys, _honestly_ , there's no harm done," Joy said, dismissing their apologies with a wave of her hand— and then, thinking nothing of it, she asked, "what kind of experiment was it, exactly?"

There was a pause.

"Electrical," Clemont said, at the exact same time Ash said, "biology." Joy looked at them, and both boys exchanged slightly panicked looks with each other. She felt her eyebrows raise.

"I mean, it was… it was _nothing_ , really," Clemont said hastily. "Just a little investigation into practical applications within the fields of engineering and… um..."

"Electrical biology," Ash finished confidently.

Clemont winced, but given Ash's aplomb, it seemed as though he had no choice but to agree. He mumbled something about "external stimuli" and "tactile amplification" but trailed off, the orange light lending a strange hue to the blush now creeping steadily up his cheeks.

"Well, that certainly sounds, er… cutting edge," Joy said, not sure at this point what to think. "Just so long as you were using some sort of protection…?"

Clemont nodded mutely, but Ash took a second to ponder this, looking confused. "Uh... yeah, I guess. But I don't really see what condoms have to do with anyth—"

" _Surge protection!_ " Clemont said, his voice vaulting a great deal higher in pitch and volume. "Yes, of _course_ we were using surge protection, Nurse Joy— it just didn't do much to shield the external power supply, which was a serious oversight that I hope to correct in um… future models..." He trailed off again, still mortified. Ash, meanwhile, was acting as if nothing was wrong, nodding at Joy and supplying Clemont with a few supportive pats on the back while the blond teenager hid behind his glasses.

"I um… I see," Joy said delicately. "Well, I suppose… if the two of you need additional resources, you're welcome to use whatever we have lying around at the Pokémon Center. We have a fair amount of outdated equipment you could strip for parts, a whole suite of private rooms, and plenty of... well, plenty of _surge protection_ to spare."

Ash blinked, a look of comprehension slowly lighting up his face. "Whoa, really? Now _there's_ an idea. Thanks a lot, Nurse J—mmph!" Clemont clamped a hand over his mouth, sweating profusely.

"T-t-thank you for the offer, but it's really, _really_ not necessary," Clemont said, coming back to life enough to remove his hand and give Ash a silencing nudge in the ribs. "A-as it turns out, we have pretty much everything we need already set up at Prism Tower, which is on a different grid and I _believe_ it can handle the load, so we'll most likely be running any future experiments from there so as not to inconvenience anyone."

"Oh— yeah, that's prob'ly for the best," said Ash nonchalantly. "Plus, if we're in the Tower, it means we get to be a whole lot louder that w—"

" _OKNurseJoywegottagonowkaythanksbye!_ "

The door slammed shut. Nurse Joy and her assistant exchanged one long, bewildered look with each other.

"Wiggly, those are some of the sweetest boys I've ever met," Joy said at last. "But after all that, I really, _really_ don't know who they think they're trying to fool anymore."

"Tuff, tuff."

Meanwhile, Ash and Clemont were standing outside on the doormat. "That went well," Ash said airily. Clemont buried his face in his hands.

Ash switched on his flashlight and pointed it down the dark and empty street. "So, let's see… how many d'you think we have left?"

"Well, that was the first one, so… approximately half the city to go." Clemont wiped his brow and sighed. "The _one_ consolation is that by the time we finish, either the repairs will be completed, or I'll have already died of shame."

"Aw, c'mon, it's not so bad," Ash said, wrapping an arm around the inventor and giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Though I _will_ say, you're a lot better at explainin' stuff than I am, so you should probably do all the talkin' from now on. B'sides," he added in a much lower tone, "it's gonna be really hard for me t'concentrate from here on out, knowin' what's gonna happen when we're done."

Clemont stared at him, dumbfounded. "What do you mean?"

Ash was grinning madly, and when Clemont still looked confused, he leaned over so that his lips were ghosting against Clemont's ear. "Oh c'mon, you know. I mean, I _was_ gonna ask 'your place or mine,' but it looks like you already made that decision for us: Prism Tower it is." And even with his overarching embarrassment and current state of distraction, Clemont felt himself go weak in the knees, if only a tiny bit.

Yup. Somehow, this was still his idea of perfection.


	19. Interlude IV: Expectations

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 _I love all the XY characters, but I've been neglecting some key players in favor of writing boy fluff. Sorry, Bonnie! Sorry, Serena! You deserve so much more narrative than what I'm able to give you here (And please, no Serena-bashing in the comments, OK? I actually quite like her, and if you don't want to read my attempts at painting her in a sympathetic light, it's best to just skip this chapter, I guess)._

* * *

 **Interlude IV: Expectations  
**

Had she been expecting this, about Ash? The honest answer was, "yeah, maybe a little…"

No, make that a lot.

Of _course_ Serena had noticed, in her attempts to catch his eye over the course of their adventures, that Ash had never seemed all that interested in girls, _any_ girls— and it had been almost impossible not to be aware of all the things he did seem to notice about Clemont. All those millions of tiny hints really added up, especially when you considered how long they had spent traveling together. So when Ash had come back to Kalos, come back to see _Clemont_ in particular, and later when they met her for drinks and quietly made their announcement, Serena really couldn't say she was surprised.

Disappointed, though? Well… yes and no.

To some degree, Ash would always be the one that got away— her first real crush, her first real love. There was no way she could have known, all those years ago at Professor Oak's summer camp, that the mysterious but uncommonly kind boy she had met there would turn into someone she admired so much, a dear and precious friend who had inspired her to become the woman she was today… and who, as it turned out, had been largely unavailable to her: the boy who laughed and danced and smiled just out of reach. It was true that the heart loved whom it loved, there was no changing that— but, with enough perspective and distance, Serena could say (from experience now) it was entirely possible to recover, and move on.

Still, at the moment she still found herself wondering… was there any scenario in which things could have turned out differently? If she had said or done something else, if circumstances were just a little…?

No. The heart loved whom it loved, after all. And no number of parallel universes, time-traveling elevators, or mischievous djinni Pokémon could ever change the circumstances surrounding Ash, _this_ Ash, or his feelings for the person he had decided to give his heart to.

Not that she would actually wish for something like that to happen. She was happy for them, how could she not be? There was no way she would ever trade _any_ aspect of their journey together— not even her own tiny, precious twinge of heartbreak— for a single thing on this Earth. Thanks to Ash, her life was fuller and richer now than she ever could have imagined; honestly, she had neither the time nor desire to dwell on such dreams that were best left in the past.

 _So snap out of it_ , she chided herself, smiling through such an uncharacteristic reverie. _You have to finish getting ready, everyone is waiting for you._ She dismissed the last of these wistful wanderings and went back to adjusting her sleeves in front of the mirror.

There was a knock at the door, and it opened. "Serena?" Shauna appeared, dressed in a dazzling display of sparkles and frills, nudged further inside by an overeager Venusaur. "Hey, the campers are all assembled and ready for a demonstration. Need any help in here?"

Serena straightened the seam of her glove and smiled broadly at her friend. "No thanks, we're good!" She locked eyes with Delphox, sleek and shining and who (after all this time) still adored having her tail brushed. "We'll be out just in a second!"

"Phox!"

Shauna nodded, giving Venusaur a firm shove backward so she could close the door. Serena stood up, smoothed the front of her dress, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and shot her partner one last dazzling smile. "Well, Delphox, are you ready to inspire the next generation of great performers?"

"Del, del-phox!" They turned as one, Delphox twirling her beribboned stick like a fiery baton and Serena's heels clicking merrily on the dressing room floor. Her eyes moved ceremoniously across the cluster of items framed and hanging alongside the door: awards, newspaper clippings, and fanmail; glittering placards commemorating memorable performances, PokéVision milestones, charity functions, and public appearances, until they finally found the items occupying the highest place of honor, right in the very center of the display. One was a large golden key inlaid with colored glass and jewels and inscribed with a delicate, scripted font, a keepsake of the very first time she had realized her hard-earned dream: _The key to the hearts of people and Pokémon is hereby entrusted to you, our beloved Kalos Queen_. Tied around this was a narrow blue ribbon, and beneath it hung a framed and faded old photograph of the four of them and Korrina posing in Geosenge Town, a message scrawled inelegantly in the corner: _I'll always, always be rooting for you, Serena. -Ash_

Serena's eyes always lingered over those two items. They helped her prepare and focus any time she left her own private sphere and assumed her more public performer's persona. No matter what, she would always work her hardest for the people represented there: the hesitant, less-confident version of her dear inventor friend; her bright and bubbly surrogate sister; the distant memory of that bold and grass-stained boy from summer camp; all people, all Pokémon alike... but also, and most importantly, for herself: the girl who had come into this world stumbling but had gradually taught herself to soar.

No, this wasn't the ending her younger self would have chosen.

But then again, Serena really couldn't say she had any regrets.

* * *

Had she been expecting this, about Clemont?

The honest answer was "no, not in a million, billion years."

Bonnie huffed impatiently at the sleep that would not come, kicking off her sleeping bag and rummaging around in her satchel for the letter that had been waiting for her at the Pokémon Center only that morning. The corners and edges were already showing significant signs of wear for how many times she had dug it out to read it since then. She switched on a reading lamp and unfolded it hurriedly, skimming over the introductory platitudes and well-meaning brotherly nagging ("Congratulations on your latest badge," "I hope you and your Pokémon are eating well," "you're not giving Dedenne too many treats, are you?") until her eyes found the paragraph that had been causing her so much consternation, written in the careful, clipped style her brother would often adopt when he was trying to avoid a big emotional reaction:

 _I thought you would like to know that Ash and I are "together" now, in the romantic sense. I already told Dad. Serena knows too. We can talk about it the next time you're in town, if you want. Sorry that I didn't say anything earlier, but I'm really not comfortable discussing it over the phone. Please don't be mad. Ash and I are really quite happy the way things are._

 _Love,  
Clemont_

She held the letter at arm's length and collapsed backwards on to her pillow, brows furrowed in thought. No, she wasn't… she wasn't _mad_ , exactly, just extremely, thoroughly confused, and that was causing her to dwell on this out-of-the-blue piece of news.

Ash?

Her brother and _Ash?_

That barely even made sense. Clemont deserved a nice, level-headed woman, someone who could really take care of him, not… _Ash_. Of all people!

 _Well,_ she reasoned. Ash did fit the bill for nice, even if he wasn't exactly "bride" material. He didn't cook or clean or provide anything in the way of basic domestic support, and he was pretty much the opposite of level-headed and mature. But he _was_ cool, and a lot of fun to be around, and apparently his mere presence was enough to make her brother happier than she'd ever seen him before, so... maybe she just needed to readjust her standards for what it meant for two people to take care of each other. It was possible that Ash wasn't as terrible a match as she'd thought at first. Maybe he really _did_ fit the bill, in his own weird, completely-unanticipated way.

And yet…

Nope, she simply couldn't bring herself to let this matter go. Not yet.

"What do you think, Dedenne?" she asked out loud, digging out a morsel of Pokékibble from her bag and holding it out to her pet. "Do you think there's any chance things will work out the way we want, if Ash is involved?"

Dedenne's whiskers twitched greedily as it accepted the treat, trying to reassure its trainer through a mouthful of crumbs. "De, ne, de-nne ne!"

Bonnie nodded slowly, her eyes fixed absently on the opposite wall of the tent. "Mm... yeah, I think you're right. There's no _way_ it's gonna happen, especially if my dopey brother has a say. I really do think we're gonna have to step and fix this, once and for all."

"Ne?"

But Bonnie wasn't listening. She was now absorbed in the task of trying to rouse their other travelling companion.

"Lyn? Lyn, wake up!"

"Nggggh," Lyn groaned into her pillow, all but smothering her partner Raichu as she tried to scoot out of Bonnie's reach. "Bonn-ieee, I'm trying to sleep here! Whatever it is, can't it wait until morning?!"

"No, I need to ask you _now_. Hey, is it all right if we break camp early tomorrow, and head back to Lumiose City?"

Lyn rolled over to face her friend, not bothering to stifle a huge yawn as she rubbed one eye with the heel of her palm. "I guh-guh-guess, but… geez, why is it so urgent all of a sudden?"

"I need to talk to my brother," Bonnie said seriously. "I need to do a lot more than _talk_ to him, actually, and I'm gonna need your help to make sure everything goes smoothly. Your sister still works at that café in Vert Plaza, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Perfect! That's all I needed to know. You can go back to sleep now. Goodnight!" Lyn grunted and rolled back over as Bonnie climbed purposefully into her sleeping bag, satisfied with the knowledge that what she was about to do really _was_ what was best for her brother.

Yup. Despite what he may have said in his letter, Bonnie was sure she knew _exactly_ what Clemont needed right now— and she was determined to make it happen, no matter how much he might protest.

She even had a plan.


	20. Improvisation I: Always

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 **Improvisation, Part 1: Always**

"D'you have any idea what this is about?" Ash asked, the pair of them walking through the streets of Lumiose City in the rapidly-approaching dusk. The streetlamps had just switched on and the city's inhabitants were beginning to seat themselves outside their favorite cafés, sipping wine and laughing.

Clemont shook his head. "No idea," he confessed, his hands balled nervously inside his pockets. "All she told me was that she was throwing a party of some sort, and to make sure I come with you."

"She said the same thing t'me, and _then_ she said she needed Pikachu's help with the decoratin', so she borrowed 'im right then and there," Ash said, complaining loudly. "Well, if it ends up bein' boring or anything, we can always ditch an' go back to my place," he offered more quietly. "I can think of one or two things we could do that are _guaranteed_ to be more exciting than cake an' balloons." He grinned.

Clemont cast a panicked glance behind them, but miraculously no one had been close enough to hear. "Frankly, the last thing I'm worried about is this party being _boring_ ," he said, returning to the matter at hand. He was more than a little apprehensive about whatever his sister was up to. As they turned the corner to enter a dark and deserted alleyway, Ash wound an arm around Clemont's and gave it a surreptitious squeeze, and Clemont squeezed back, both reasonably confident that such an action would go unseen by the laughing, dining public. The two of them turned one final corner and arrived at their destination.

The scene laid out before them did indeed look like it was set for a lavish outdoor party. The dining area in front of the café was lit to the point of twinkling from several tableside candles and strings of lights criss-crossed artfully overhead. Every surface had been covered with copious quantities of food and drink, a sprinkling of confetti and rose petals, and elegant tablecloths draped all the way down to the cobblestone. Even the cafe's name had been temporarily occluded by an impressive and sparkly-looking banner, though Clemont couldn't quite read what was written on it from here. And yet, despite the festive atmosphere radiating from every flickering sconce and iced bucket of champagne, the plaza was completely empty. There were absolutely no people.

Clemont continued to squint suspiciously at the banner. A Pidove cooed softly from its perch on a rooftop aerial.

"It was _Vert_ Plaza, right?" Ash asked, peering around as they stepped out of the shadows enveloping the alleyway. "Café La Belle? 'Cept it doesn't look like there's anyone h—"

"SURPRISE!"

Ash and Clemont jumped visibly as people suddenly began pouring out of every available hiding place, from under tables and behind the plaza's central obelisk and from the darkened interior of the café. As Clemont looked around, he saw nothing but familiar faces: his father, Serena, Clembot, Alexa, Viola, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Korrina, Sawyer, Sanpei, Lilia, Henny, Mairin, Professor Sycamore, Ms. Éclairisse, several Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys, plus a huge assortment of their Pokémon friends, including Pikachu. There were even a few people he didn't know quite as well, like Bonnie's friend Lyn, Lyn's older sister Lena…

 _Older sister?_ Wait a second...

He left Ash's side and took a few cautious steps forward. He was finally close enough to see that the banner spelled out _"S'IL VOUS PLAÎT?"_ in foot-high, glittering letters, surrounded by balloons and paper hearts.

Clemont felt as though a stone had dropped into his stomach.

"You made it!" Bonnie said brightly, coming into view wearing a poofy party dress that looked like a cross between a Slurpuff and an ice cream sundae. "You're a little late of course, but now we can really get down to bus—"

Clemont rounded on her.

"Bonnie," he said, at once disbelieving, exasperated, and stern. "I've told you once, I've told you a million, _billion_ times!" He was angrier than he could ever remember being at her. Still, _still_ , after all this time, she couldn't let him lead his own life? Even after he had written to tell her he was _with_ someone, that he was _happy_ , she was continuing to resort to these misplaced, childish stunts, insisting on setting him up with random older women?

"Big brotherrrrr," she began, but he was far beyond caring.

"No, I can't stand it anymore! I thought we were _done_ with this nonsense, and yet here I find you came all the way back to Lumiose City, just for _this_? And what's worse, you dragged absolutely _everyone we know_ into it, too?"

"But you and Ash _both_ need—"

"We DON'T need this. We _never_ needed it! We're perfectly happy just the way we are, and if you can't accept that…"

"CLEMONT!"

 _"What?!"_

Bonnie crossed her arms, looking extremely indignant. "You big dummy, who do you think all this is for?"

Clemont looked around again. His brain was working overtime in an attempt to fit this startling new piece into the puzzle. Finally, it snapped into place.

"You mean," he said slowly, "all _this_... this is for..." He looked directly at the dark-haired trainer. "Me and Ash?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well, of _course_ it is, Clemont— who else? Look, I know your letter said you were happy with things the way they were, but I could _also_ tell that the two of you were trying to lay low, keep it a secret, and all that other dumb stuff, just because you both happen to be _boys_." She jabbed an accusing finger at him. "I'll bet the two of you don't even share an apartment yet, do you?"

He turned to face her again, aghast. "B-B-Bonnie! That's absolutely none of your—"

But Bonnie was already shaking her head, the color of his face telling her everything she wanted to know. "That's what I thought. Well, you don't have to _hide_ anymore, Clemont. Everyone here just wants you to be happy, and since you were both just going to end up dragging your feet forever about living together and going on real dates and maybe even getting _married_ someday, I just had to step in and do _something_. And so," she finished, gesturing grandly around her, "I organized _this!_ "

Clemont listened to his sister's speech, confident now that there must be something wrong with his hearing. His eyes sought out Serena in the crowd, silently pleading with her to state with definitive authority that either he or Bonnie had taken complete leave of their senses. Her eyes met his and she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Clemont," she said. "I know I should have warned you, but Bonnie called me a few days ago to help set this up and swore me to absolute secrecy."

Clemont couldn't believe it. "She…" He turned to Bonnie. "You did?"

Bonnie nodded, clapping her hands and rubbing them together in a businesslike manner. "You bet! I called in pretty much every favor I could, from the café to the food to the decorations, and we all worked really hard to make this party super-duper-extra- _mega_ special for you. This is a celebration of love! And now (if you're done complaining about it), we can finally, FINALLY make it official!" She sashayed over to where Ash was standing and knelt at his feet, one arm extended gracefully and a huge smile splitting her face. "Ash, _you're_ the one Clemont's chosen, and that makes you a Keeper! Will you do me the honor of taking really, really, REALLY good care of him, and let him do the same for you, no matter what?"

Ash looked like he was walking a fine line between bemusement and genuine mirth. His amber eyes left the girl kneeling at his feet and found Clemont instead.

"Well… yeah— I mean, of _course_ I will," he said, smiling crookedly. "If he'll have me, of course."

Clemont felt himself turning the color of an over-ripened Razz Berry.

Bonnie, meanwhile, was already clapping her hands. "Yippee!" She jumped up, twirled around, and knelt again at Clemont's feet.

"Clemont, dearest brother, Ash thinks YOU'RE a Keeper, so same question! Will you allow him to take really, really, REALLY good care of you, and always make sure to stop him if it looks like he's about to do anything too stupid?"

"BONNIE!"

"No— that's fair!" Ash called, silently doubled over with laughter now.

Clemont could feel dozens of eyes on the pair of them, and wished he could invent something that would allow him to disappear on the spot. He looked down at his sister, trying to diffuse his extreme embarrassment with something a little more within his realm of understanding. "Bonnie, you… you, um… your definition of 'official' is more than a little skewed," he said, fumbling to adjust his glasses.

She scowled impatiently. "Clem-ONT!"

"R-right." His eyes left hers and traced a path through the trail of glittering lights, across the sea of smiling friends and Pokémon faces, until he found the person he was looking for. His father was in the back, standing apart from the rest of the crowd, leaning against a nearby wall with his head down and his arms folded stoically across his chest. As they looked at each other, a smile twitched into being and began to spread slowly across Meyer's broad and bearded face. He raised his head and extended a thumb upward in a show of silent support, and Clemont suddenly had the feeling of some unknowable, invisible weight lifting steadily off his shoulders. It was OK. It was _really_ going to be OK.

He turned to look back at Ash again— Ash, _his_ Ash, as handsome and startling and perfect as he had been the first time Clemont laid eyes on him. The inventor's heart began to flutter and swell with the same emotion he felt every time they caught themselves staring at each other like this, warm and wide and too impossibly important to name. After all they had been through together, there was only one answer he could possibly give.

"Always," he said, feeling his voice crack a little. "Always and forever."

Ash leapt forward, sweeping him into a hair-ruffling headlock and grinning like a madman. Then they kissed, long and hard and right in full view of everyone, and Clemont couldn't really be sure of anything after that. There may have been an uproar of applause and cheering from the crowd, and even a few well-timed wolf-whistles (most likely originating from Bonnie). The food was probably delicious, the drinks endlessly flowing, and the conversation replete with joyful catching-up and well-wishes from everyone involved.

And when all was said and done, Clemont could _certainly_ say, without any shadow of a doubt… it was by far the best party he had ever been invited to.

* * *

 _Psst! It's me. This was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write; cheesy as heck but the kind of thing this ship inspires and (I daresay) deserves. Still marching toward something that could be considered a conclusion, there are four more chapters go. We can do it_ _— go team!_


	21. Improvisation II: Never

**Twenty Questions**

 **Fandom:** Pokémon XY (Anime)  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Summary:** A compilation of vignettes showing Ash and Clemont's relationship develop through a series of questions, from friendship to infatuation to something more. Fluff, drama, Diodeshipping, mostly Clemont-centric POV, equal parts Season 17 and post-XY speculation, almost all chapters rated for general audiences except where noted.  
 **Current Rating:** M  
 **Warnings:** Dub names and boys' love

* * *

 **Improvisation, Part 2: Never  
**

"Are you awake yet? Clemont— hey, Clemont!"

Clemont felt himself smile through closed eyelids as the sensation of being enveloped by Ash lifted him gently from sleep. He stretched and rolled over onto his back, and Ash adjusted his customary greeting by rising up on his hands and knees to straddle him, becoming the support structure for a warm, exceedingly comfortable blanket fort. Ash was looking down at him, his face a picture of deep contentment.

"G'mornin'."

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Ash leaned over, his forehead resting lightly against the inventor's. "Like a Rock-type," he said, grinning. "But I'm sure y'already knew that."

"I probably could have guessed."

"Well then, you _also_ know," Ash continued, shifting his hips in a very pointed manner. "That there are some things even better'n sleeping, and one of 'em is wakin' up next t'you."

Clemont felt his smile widen as he reached up and around, wrapping his arms around Ash's shoulders and drawing him in for a long, luxurious kiss. "Likewise."

This arrangement— the two of them really living together and being _open_ about it; equally sharing gym leader duties; having enough time to devote their energies to all the things they loved, be it inventing or Pokémon or battling or each other— even if it wasn't new anymore, it was no less wonderful than it had been the first day, the first week, the first month… Clemont could see a great, golden future stretching out before him, each day filled to the brim with the only thing that really mattered anymore: Ash. The two of them stayed wrapped in their self-made cocoon for a while, neither wanting to hasten the moment when they knew they really _should_ be getting out of bed, but in the end, the tempting promise of a brand-new day was all the motivation they needed. They rose together, transitioning with ease into the next phase of their morning routine.

"So, how many challengers d'you think we'll get today?" Ash asked from the bathroom, his words muffled by a toothbrush. "Personally, I'm hopin' for a new record. The League's comin' up pretty soon, after all."

"It's always possible," Clemont said, finishing pulling on a fresh change of clothes. "Although this time of year, it may be just as likely that—" but the rest of his sentence and the peace of the morning was instantly shattered by the sound of a huge explosion, coming from outside and extremely close by.

"What in th'heck was THAT?!" Ash shouted as he bolted for the balcony, a smear of toothpaste still clinging to the corners of his mouth.

Clemont's hands were still on his ears as he followed Ash outside, eyes drawn to the charcoal outline of an impact crater marring the once-pristine balcony of the Tower. His chest was suddenly constricting with age-old dread. Was this somehow Lysandre's doing? Had Yvelttal been re-awakened? Or was it… was it…

It was then that he heard a familiar refrain floating upward on the air, as memorable and foreign to him as a half-forgotten song. No. No, it wasn't. It _couldn't_ be...

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To ensure happy endings don't end up boring!"

"To make an appearance you shan't be ignoring."

"Jessie!"

"And Ja—"

"YOU guys?" Ash said, leaning over the balustrade, staring in indignant disbelief at the three figures standing in the plaza several stories below. " _Seriously?!_ C'mooon, gimme a break!"

"Ah HA!" the speck that looked like Jessie crowed, addressing him triumphantly through a Tauros-themed bullhorn. " _There_ you are, Twerp!"

"Do you have any idea how difficult it was to track you down?" James asked, scowling.

"What on Earth are you talkin' about?" Ash shouted back.

Jessie pointed up at him. "Don't play dumb with us, Pipsqueak, you _know_ what you did. We were following— er, _tracking_ you just like always, everything was going swimmingly, and then POOF— you up and vanished! We searched high and low…"

"Far and wide…"

"Region ta region…"

"…Looking for so much as a _trace_ of you and Pikachu!"

"But all our searching was for naught," James said heavily. "There were days, even _weeks_ when we thought about giving up!"

Meowth grinned, baring his teeth. "But quittin's never been a part'a our vocabulary, so we kept on lookin', and lookin', and lookin'... an' after what felt like a lifetime of soichin', we finally got da lead we'd been waitin' for: _Ash Ketchum had gone back ta Lumiose City!_ "

"We were shocked, _quite_ shocked," James continued. "And then to hear you'd been shacking up with the _Science Twerp?_ "

"Running a _gym_ together?"

"It's almost like you grew up— fer a second, we was almost _proud_ o'ya!"

Jessie's expression darkened. "But then we caught wind of a truly _disturbing_ little tidbit..."

"The final indignity, as it were..."

Meowth took the opportunity to point dramatically at Clemont. "...His bratty kid sister trew _youse_ guys a party, an' didn't even bodder ta invite _us!_ "

Jessie crossed her arms. "Well. _That_ was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back. We were furious—"

"Really, quite incensed!"

"—Because _we_ deserve to offer our congratulations just as much as anyone else! And besides, Team Rocket is the life of _every_ party. We would have behaved ourselves!"

"Probably..."

"Maybe!"

"...Eh, maybe not."

Clemont's eyes darted to Ash, who was rubbing his temples in exasperation. "I don't believe this," he muttered, and then, louder: "You guys are seriously bothering us right now because of some stupid _party invitation?_ "

Jessie huffed and stamped a foot. "Of COURSE we're not," she said. "The time for filing petty complaints has _long_ since passed!"

"But we had to let you know we weren't going to let you take yourself out of the equation _that_ easily," James added.

Meowth gave a nod. "After all, what fun is it bein' good-lookin' antagonists if there ain't no one around ta antagonize?"

Jessie smirked. "So now that the two of you are happily settled down…"

"Livin' life widdout a care in da world…"

"We just wanted to inform you that…"

"…From now on…"

The three of them struck a pose and spoke as one. "You're going to have to deal with Team Rocket knocking on your front door!"

Jessie shot Ash a severe smile. "You'll _never_ make a clean break from us, kid— not 'til your dying day!"

"And so, in the spirit of renewing old bonds," James said. "Why don't you hand over Pikachu and any other Pokémon you've got stashed away in there, and we'll try not to damage your precious Prism Tower too much while we wait." He hoisted a bazooka-like device over his shoulder and it hummed menacingly, ready to fire.

"Meeeeowth! _Dat's right_."

Clemont listened to all of this with one eye on Team Rocket and one on Ash, who was now leaning slumped over the balcony wall. "If I didn't know better, I'd say they really missed you," Clemont observed, some part of his terror giving way to tepid amusement.

"Why me," the dark-haired trainer moaned, paying no attention to the theatrics down below. "Why can't they just leave me _alone?!_ "

Clemont took a quick mental inventory of their options. "Hey Ash," he said, getting an idea. "I think we are actually in a position to deal with this, if you'll recall some recent improvements to a certain top-secret project."

Ash raised his head, picking up on Clemont's confidence. "You mean…?"

Clemont nodded, glasses sparkling in the sun. "Indeed. I'll let you do the honors."

"Wow, thanks!"

Several stories below, the trio of villains squinted upward as they watched the two boys retreat indoors.

"What are they doing up there?" Jessie asked.

James pondered. "Do you think they're giving up?"

Meowth shrugged. "Puh-lease, when have we ever been _dat_ lucky?"

Jessie tossed her hair. "Whatever. But if they're planning to retaliate, now would be the perfect time for us to strike."

James nodded, lowering the weapon. "Agreed. Do you have those decoys ready, Meowth?"

"What was I, born yesterday?" Meowth said, producing three cardboard cutouts of their likenesses, right down to the last detail.

"No time like the present to get the jump on twerpish intervention," James grinned. "If it looks like we're _out here_ , they won't be expecting it when we turn up _in there!_ " The three of them formed a circle, two gloved hands and one paw in the center.

"Operation Infiltrate Prism Tower has begun— success, of course, is guaranteed!"

"We're blasting off to victory!"

"Tee-hee!"

With all the speed and grace of a herd of Rhyhorn, Jessie, James, and Meowth thundered up to the base of Prism Tower, pulled aside the grate of a ventilation duct they had unscrewed earlier, and, one by one, began to crawl inside.

"Schematics indicate that this particular shaft goes all the way to the top floor, if you can believe that," James called from the lead.

"F'real? Which one'a those chumps designed _dis?_ " Meowth asked, cackling.

"They may as well have rolled out the welcome mat," Jessie concluded. "Maybe it's a sign that our luck is turning around!" The trio continued unimpeded for several minutes, finding several dimly-lit ladders and long, uneventful sections of ductwork that led them ever upward. At last, James reached out a hand and felt what seemed to be a dead end.

"Well, that's stra—oof. _Wait_ Meowth, Jessie, we can't go any further!"

"Oh yeah? What's da hold up?"

"Now this is odd," Jessie said, feeling around on her hands and knees. "Is it just me, or is this section a whole lot _rounder_ than the ones we were in before?"

"Hmm, it's kinda smooth, too. Sorta reminds me'a somethin', like the barrel of a gun, or a…" The three of them had just enough time to face each other with a shared look of foreboding, when suddenly the duct tipped forward ninety degrees and shot like an elevator through several hundred feet of empty space. With a final sickening lurch it stopped, blue cloudless sky now visible through the uncapped end of what had once been a smooth, rounded duct with a dead-end. Team Rocket found themselves at the bottom of a tall metal well, complaining loudly as they tried to sort out which body part belonged to whom.

"Ow— careful, that's my neck!"

"Whose arm is dis?"

"Meowth, _please_ watch your tail!" Jessie demanded, inhaling a mouthful of short, tawny hair. But it was only another moment's pause before the mechanism gave a series of loud, shifting clunks, the wall inching down to become floor again, only this time at an incline, still pointing at the sky. And before any of them had a chance to catch their breath, they all heard a faint hissing followed by great rumbling, and then…

ka- _BOOM_.

"Ah, well, I suppose we should have expected something like that," Jessie said, wearing a resigned smile that matched her compatriots' as they all went sailing through the air. "But there's nothing like falling into a familiar routine to remind you of the good ol' days!"

"You said it," Meowth nodded, just able to glimpse the full picture of the scene they had just been ejected from: Prism Tower, the smoking barrel of an impossibly large cannon, and two teenage boys re-emerging onto the balcony. Despite the shock, he was unable to resist delivering the villains' parting shot. "You can try to hide, Twoips, but we know where ya live!"

"Team Rocket is like a bad rash!"

"We just keep coming baaaaaaaaaaack!"

Ash and Clemont watched Team Rocket fly off into the distance, growing smaller and smaller, turning into pinpricks of light reflecting the late morning sun— but only when they had disappeared completely was Clemont able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well, there's something, at least," he said, doing his best to sound cheerful. "The Protect-Prism-Tower-At-All-Costs Defense Mechanism is working within established parameters… though, if those three are going to make a habit of showing up, I might need to add a few more surprises, and some sort of early-warning detection system, too."

Ash wrapped an arm around Clemont's waist, and his smile was genuinely ecstatic. "Science is _so amazing!_ And, well—" he tightened his hold, pulling Clemont closer. "You know."

"I know," Clemont said, returning the hug and relishing the feeling of losing his face in the wild muss of Ash's hair. "We can clean up the balcony later. Right now, I think we deserve a nice, big breakfast. Pancakes all right with you?"

Ash's eyes were wide with barely-contained excitement. "Uh, _yeah_ — you bet!"

Clemont wore a faint smile as he followed Ash back inside, but he was unable to ignore the tiny sliver of fear that Team Rocket, for all of their meaningless posturing and general harmlessness, had given him. It was silly, he knew, but their sudden appearance had felt like a warning, or a portent of things to come. He wondered, vaguely, how many more complications from Ash Ketchum's former life might be trying to track him down; how many other loose ends there were in the world that would refuse to stay tied down, unable to let them live in peace.

And, for the first time since Ash had come back to Kalos, Clemont found himself wondering whether or not their future together would continue to shine with the same unobstructed brilliance as he had always assumed it would.


End file.
